Shipwrecked
by ImaginationFlow
Summary: Alone and afraid, it doesn't take Chelsea long to realise this is only the beginning of her journey. Will she hold out long enough to find companionship, or will she get cold feet at her only chance at happiness?
1. Pink Hair

Chapter 1

Pink Hair

Brown hair flowed alongside the rough wind; it whipped the poor, innocent girl who stood helplessly on the boat's deck. Her grip tightened as time went by, and the sea became violent and ruthless against the passenger boat. The girl was as frightened as ever, she knew what was going on, and yet she was too petrified to move. She heard the yells of horrified passengers, she felt herself jostled by the harsh seas, but she knew she wouldn't survive this.

"Ma'am?" A man called, she saw the panic and alarm in his eyes. "Ma'am? Are you there? We must go now!" He insisted. He grabbed her arms with force, but her hands only gripped the bar tighter. There was no help for her now; she was as good as dead. But she had known that all along.

--

He brushed his hand against her pale skin, and stopped when he noticed her freezing temperature. She had been out at sea for a long time. How long… he didn't know. He only knew she needed to heat up as soon as possible, or…

She might die.

--

She let out a silent whimper into the salty sea air. Her eyes fluttered open, then closed, only one question settling in her mind.

Why was she still alive?

She knew exactly what had happened to her. But… the chances of survival were so slim… She rubbed her forehead with frustration, but caught view of her new surroundings. She was lying on a beach, her body soaking with murky water. But beside her… was a fire.

"A survivor?" She heard someone call out from behind a pile of newly cut logs. She jumped at the sound, and snapped her head towards it. An elderly man was making his way over slowly, with a surprised expression. He approached her and stopped at her feet, looking up slightly. "Unless you live here already…?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head slowly, and water droplets from her mussed hair scattered the untouched beach. "I… don't know why I'm here…" She murmured, almost a whisper, as she stared blankly out to the forest.

"Hm…" The man hummed, gazing at her intriguingly. "What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm… Chelsea," She answered, wringing the water from her hair.

He nodded, and raised a hand to his cheek. "How did you get here? What do you remember?"

She hesitated. "I… was stuck in a storm…" She explained, taking a look at the old man.

"I was too…" He said, taking his turn to look blankly at the island. "Were you on a boat?"

Chelsea nodded slowly. "How… how do you know?" She mumbled, furrowing her brow.

"I was on that same boat," He answered, pulling his eyes back to her. "Do you want to meet my family?" He asked.

She looked as confused as ever. Had she heard him wrong? Surely…

"My family are here as well." Taro explained, pointing to the forest. "They're searching the forest."

"I… uhm. Sure…" Chelsea muttered, nodding her head slightly.

Taro smiled up at her, gesturing her to follow him into the forest. As they trailed through the thick sand, Chelsea took in the new island. The fact she was shipwrecked on this island hadn't really settled in yet, but perhaps it was better that way.

They wandered into an empty clearing- with weeds growing extraordinarily large, and crushed and shattered cottages scattered through the clearing. All that was there was a burning fire, swaying with the wind. She caught a glance of a woman making her way over to the old man beside her. Her hair was in a loose braid down her back, slightly tangled from her journey to the island. Her eyes were a pretty red, and she noticed them widen as the woman approached.

"Father, who is this?" She asked the old man, who grinned. The woman raised an eyebrow at the man.

The old man patted her on the shoulder. "This is Chelsea." He introduced her, his proud smile gracing his lips more clearly.

"Hello Chelsea." The woman greeted politely, reaching out for a handshake. "Why are you here, dear?" She asked, a small look of pity on her face. She probably already knew the answer.

"I… was caught up in a storm…" She sighed quietly.

The woman smiled, pulling her into a light hug and holding her shoulders lightly. "Don't worry. We'll look after you…" She gave her a reinsuring smile.

"Thank you ma'am," Chelsea muttered graciously, giving her a small smile in return.

"Oh, you can just call me Felicia." She insisted, smiling. "And this here," She said, pointing to the old man, "Is Taro, as you probably know."

Felicia sounded like a nice woman, she was pretty for her age, and didn't moan about how life could have been, like her mother did. But, then again, she'd only known her for the past two minutes.

"Where are the kids?" Taro said, breaking the small silence, taking brief looks around the clearing.

She couldn't see anyone apart from Taro or Felicia. She saw and heard the joyful songs of the birds, and the cricketing from grasshoppers. But, not one human being. She assumed 'the kids' were out and about on the island, perhaps enjoying themselves, or maybe not.

"They're searching the island a little bit," Felicia answered, ignoring him as he twisted his head from side-to-side for traces. He seethed for a moment, and Felicia seemed to notice. "Father, calm down. They haven't gone far." She said, to try and relax him. It didn't work though.

"We don't even know what's _on _this island!" Taro exclaimed, puffing his cheeks. "They could be in _danger_!"

Felicia smiled at his reaction, but instantly frowned at his distrust. "They are _fine_." She said calmly, shutting her eyes.

"You don't know that," He shot back, crossing his arms.

"And neither do you."

Taro narrowed his eyes at his daughter, but Chelsea could tell he had probably given up. From what she could see, Felicia may be nice- but she wasn't easily persuadable.

"We might as well sit a while whilst they explore," Felicia said, filling the empty, sad air that filled the atmosphere. She had a warm smile on her lips. "Do you want to sit by the fire, Chelsea?" She asked.

Chelsea nodded her head, and placed her soaking bandana beside the fire, as she sat herself on a nearby log, prepared to sit a while.

Because, who knows how long she'd be sitting there for.

--

She seemed well, what had been unhealthily pale skin, now looked healthy under the sunlight. She was sat beside a fire, with her arms tightly wrapped around her. She seemed vulnerable; he knew he would have to protect her. But, the sad reality came out light. He could do that, but he could never meet her.

A frown tugged on his lips.

--

"… Who's that?" She heard someone whisper. She could almost feel the eyes glaring at her, and suddenly she stirred, feeling uncomfortable.

She heard some shuffling and stilled herself, if anything, squeezing her eyes more shut then before. "That's Chelsea." Taro had answered to the question. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her name, though she instantly regretted it as two pairs of eyes snapped in her direction.

The first pair of eyes belonged to a boy, whose hair was messed up, and he looked kind of cute in a way, but he just wasn't her type. The second pair of eyes… well they belonged to a similar looking girl, but her expression was unreadable, and her hair had been smoothed from after the storm. They ironically had pink hair, just like their mother, assuming these were Felicity's children.

"Chelsea, huh?" The girl piped up, approaching her to hold out a hand. Chelsea shook it, smiling warmly at the girl. Natalie returned it with a small smile, which Chelsea was pleased to receive. "I'm Natalie," She said, "And this dork here is my brother, Elliot." Pointing behind her at the boy, whose cheeks had flushed red.

"Stop calling me that!" He exclaimed, prodding her in the back. "It's not funny." He mumbled quietly. Chelsea chuckled, and held a hand to shake, which he also took graciously. "Hi Chelsea…" He muttered.

"Come on boy!" She heard Taro yell from behind Elliot. "She's the only woman around here, at least _act _like a man!" He encouraged.

Natalie coughed and glared at her grandparent, "I'm still a woman, as far as I know." She hinted.

"A woman Elliot can marry?" Taro shot back, reversing her glare.

Natalie's eyes widened. "But why would Chelsea want to marry Elliot?" She growled, regaining her cool structure.

"Give him some credit, Natalie." Taro sighed, rolling his eyes. "He can be helpful sometimes."

Natalie laughed at the comment. "Are you kidding? If we told him to hold something, he'd drop it!"

Elliot coughed quietly. "Still here, you know?" He added meekly.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Since when did I care whether you were here or not?" She said. "I'd still say it."

Elliot narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms. "Thanks Natalie. You'll ruin every chance I get, won't you?"

This only made Natalie laugh harder. "Are you kidding me? What gave you the opinion you ever _had _a chance?"

"You two break it up!" Taro yelled. "_Right now_!"

Elliot and Natalie glared at each other.

"I said _break it up_!" Taro yelled again, shoving them away from each other in an attempt to make them stop.

"Fine." Natalie mumbled, crossing her arms. Elliot nodded afterwards, and they both looked towards Taro, who was standing there with his stick. A dreaded silence filled the air, and the three children were left fidgeting in the awkwardness.

"Chelsea?" He asked, turning to her and breaking the silence. "Do you see any potential from this island? I see this as a busy, little town." He muttered, looking out towards the forest. "I don't think we landed here by chance, but by the will of the Goddess."

Natalie rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth firmly shut. Chelsea however, was lost for words. She saw the potential but… reality never came out easy, even if this island had potential, sometimes it was just not enough.

But somehow, without thinking, her head began nodding, and she began smiling. It was peculiar, but she couldn't stop it. Maybe it was the Goddess after all.

But something she did know was- living on an island was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Note: I am aware this is the second time I've rewritten the first chapter. But, my writing style changed once again, and plus… I didn't really like the way it sounded all that much.**


	2. Golden Stars

Chapter 2

Golden Stars

She ran her brush through her hair.

A few days had passed since she had landed on the island. The island had slowly begun to attract more villagers, only because the shopkeeper, Chen, had the contacts though. But, it somehow made her feel a little better, knowing that her Prince Charming may come one day. Though the probability of it being very slim. Still, you can't crush hopes.

She put down her brush, and grabbed her clothes, slipping into them one-by-one.

She had become good friends with Julia, from the Animal Store. Julia was loving, and friendly. Chelsea was close to everyone on the island though, not just Julia. She was friendly with Elliot, Natalie, Pierre, and the other villagers. That was what she loved about a close community.

A knock came from the door, grabbing Chelsea's attention. She walked over, opening the door.

She looked outside, noticing the massive shadow cast over her. A young man stood there, wearing a cowboy hat and rodeo shoes. His hair was silver, and his eyes were deep velvet. He was beautiful, in a manly sort of way.

"The name's Vaughn," He introduced himself, shaking hands with her. "I thought I would introduce myself. I'm the one who brings animals from the town to the island, and you being a farmer…" He trailed off, assuming she got the gist of his explanation.

"For business, right?" She finished for him, giving him a warm smile. A smile, which wasn't returned.

He nodded, looking off into the distance. "I better get going though. See you around…" He said, wandering off the farm.

She shut the door, smiling to herself when she thought of him. Hell, he was _hot._

--

Surely she would have recovered from the storm? She couldn't still be cold after he set up that fire. But if that was the case, why was she flustered? People only did that when they were cold! He let out a silent sigh as he looked down at her house. He would just have to watch till she got better.

But how long was that going to take?

--

Chelsea fixed up her regular hot milk, hugging it between her hands in an attempt to keep herself warm. Today it was cold, though only in spring. She made her way over to Julia's, as she usually did every morning. She noticed Vaughn's irritated voice from behind the door, and pushed it open.

He turned to her, and raised his brow when his eyes settled on the mug.

"Good morning!" Chelsea exclaimed, shutting the door, and therefore protecting herself from the cold elements outside. "How is everyone?"

Mirabelle smiled at her. Julia groggily made her way down the stairs, muttering, "Did someone knock on the door?"

Her eyes fell onto Chelsea, and she let out a full-on smile. "Hey Chelsea! What's up?"

"Nothing… Just thought I'd visit as usual…" Chelsea replied. She thought it was obvious why she was here.

Julia nodded, walking over to her and pulling her into one of her friendly hugs. "Have you met Vaughn yet?"

Chelsea nodded and smiled. "Yeah, he came by yesterday to introduce himself." Chelsea explained, taking a sip from her cup.

Julia furrowed her brow, and turned to Vaughn. "You haven't introduced yourself to anyone else…" She frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but she's going to be my customer." Vaughn said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Only business, huh?" Julia sighed, rolling her eyes. "As usual, I guess."

"You know how it is."

"Sadly I do," Julia frowned, but giggled some. "Oh well… He'll always be like that. Anyhow, did you want anything Chelsea?"

"Why not?" Chelsea grinned. "I'm running low on fodder… Can I get a few bunches?"

"Of course you can!" Julia answered, "Vaughn, can you take these to the farm?" She asked, pointing to a pile of fodder.

Vaughn grunted and grabbed the pile, making his way to the exit.

"I'll come with you," Chelsea piped up, following him out of the door.

He turned to her, his face almost buried in the fodder. "You don't need to come with me. Go hang out with somebody." He said, and carried on his trip.

The thing is, she wanted to have a chance to talk with him a little. From the little time she had been around, he seemed quiet, and not overly sociable. Perhaps that was a good thing. At least he didn't mutter embarrassingly like Elliot did on numerous occasions. Though to some, it was 'cute'. Not naming anyone in particular… Blondie.

She found herself walking to Sabrina's house, for whatever reason. She wouldn't go somewhere else now though, there wasn't anything else to do. She wasn't about to walk into Lanna's house and catch her making-out with her boyfriend. Not like last time… And she wasn't going back to Julia's either.

She tapped the door twice, and pushed it open. Everyone trusted each other on this island. Even Regis…

"Hello?" Speak of the devil.

"Hi Regis!" She said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "How are you?"

"Fine… fine…" He muttered, "What did you want?" He asked from behind his desk.

Regis always made her feel that little bit uncomfortable. She wasn't entirely sure what it was about him that spooked her out. Maybe it was the way he dressed, or maybe the way he acted. Heaven knows.

"I'm here to see Sabrina, actually!" She smiled, keeping her fake expression on.

Regis nodded, and pointed to the kitchen. He turned his attention back to his work, ignoring her. It was for the best…

Chelsea wandered into the kitchen, already smelling it burn before she even saw it. She furrowed her brow, and tapped Sabrina on the shoulder. She jumped at the contact, wheeling around on her heels. She relaxed some when she realised it wasn't some sort of rapist or murderer.

"What's with the burning?" Chelsea asked, pointing to the oven.

Sabrina's eyes widened, and her eyes flew to the oven. "Oh god!" She shrieked, yanking the burnt food from the oven out. She plopped it down on the counter and let out an exasperated sigh, leaning against the counter. "I got distracted again! I have to keep the paper away from the kitchen." She cursed at herself, forgetting she had company.

"What are you on about, Sabrina?" Chelsea said, crossing her arms.

Sabrina's eyes snapped open, "Oh yes. Sorry, I forgot you were there for a moment." She explained. Hesitating. "I like drawing and painting… and there was some paper on the table… I couldn't help myself! I saw the view from the kitchen window…" She sighed again.

Chelsea chuckled, a big grin on her face. "Why don't you just burn all your paper?" She suggested.

"And never be able to draw again? Are you kidding?" Sabrina mumbled. "I would see pencils everywhere and… That's like your dog dying and your mother saying you can keep it." She sighed.

"If you put it that way… I can take care of the pencils if you like…?" Chelsea laughed at Sabrina's expression.

--

That girl had been in that big house for a while now. He was beginning to get suspicious. He had noticed a fishy man walk outside. He had a dark cape and curled up collar. Maybe he had kidnapped her…? He couldn't risk it; he had to check she was alright.

But how could he get close without getting caught? He didn't like the look of that man. It was like he had a gun hidden in his cape or something.

--

Chelsea looked at the clock, realising the time. "I better get going…" She told Sabrina, pulling her into a light hug. "I'll see you around, alright?"

Sabrina nodded, returning the light hug. "Take care…" She said, waving goodbye.

"Will do." Chelsea insured. She left the Sabrina's house and she noticed the stars in the sky. They twinkled extraordinarily, as if they were giving her a personal show.

"Why are you staring at the sky?" She heard someone ask. Her mind came back to reality, as she was faced with one good-looking animal trader.

She smiled at him. "Just looking at the stars." She answered to his question; he looked up after her response, as if checking them out himself.

"They do look beautiful tonight." He mumbled.

Chelsea chuckled, nodding her head. "I know…" She agreed. "What are you up to out here?" She asked.

"I was just going to the beach…" Vaughn answered, turning his head to the sea. "The sea looks beautiful at night." He explained to her.

"Just like the stars, huh?" Chelsea grinned, "This island sure has many qualities. Mind if I join you?"

"Don't see why not." Vaughn said, and they began walking. "Doesn't hurt to have a customer relationship, eh?"

"Hm… yeah." Chelsea nodded.

They sat down on the beach on a torn cloth. The moon was high in the sky, surrounded by twinkling stars. They sat there in silence for a while, but Vaughn opened his mouth so say something.

"Chelsea, why are you here?" He asked out of the blue, his voice echoing with the clashing of sea and sand.

She pursed her lips, debating to tell him the truth. "I… never mind." She stopped, sighing.

"I'm curious… no one talks about how you got here," He went on, looking up at the sea. "I've tried asking Julia a few times. She told me to mind my own business…"

"That was nice of them," Chelsea smiled, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I suppose you have a right to know though…"

Vaughn kept silent, and watched Chelsea intently, urging her to carry on.

"I was caught in a storm, and I landed here, with Taro's family…" She explained. "I didn't have anything to loose though. I was looking for a new place to live anyway."

His eyes widened, but he let out a small smile. "Thank you for telling me." He mumbled. He looked at his watch, and sighed. "We better get home now. It's past midnight… I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, picking up the cloth once she stood up.

"Yeah… okay." She answered.


	3. Orange Stripes

**Note: **This chapter is kind of boring, I think. Well, it's kind of when Vaughn appears but yeah. It's real short, SORRY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Events**

I woke up the next morning, really tired. I had had a late night.

I realized she was fully dressed. At least that meant I didn't have a chance to be embarrassed when someone knocked on the door, in my see-through nightdress. Why had she brought that nightdress anyway? I shook my head, I didn't know why…

I was excited to see Vaughn though, I wasn't sure why… but I'd drop my Mirabelle's later, make it look like I was just visiting. Yeah, that's what I'd do.

I grabbed some breakfast, and walking out, I needed to feed Buttercup after all.

I ran right into a man, I had a good view at their chest though, since I had just ran into it, a cowboy's jacket, with a black shirt… a cowboy's jacket? Oh god! I jerked back.

"Sorry!" I yelped, as I realised who it was, Vaughn.

"Haha, it's okay Chelsea, you didn't cause a crime or anything" he patted me on the shoulder.

I smiled, and looked up to his face, he was staring at me, almost curious about something.

"What is it?" I asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, uh, you noticed me?" He pulled his hat down, though I saw his red cheeks before he did it. He was blushing, huh?

"Yeah, just a tad," I knew I shouldn't tease him, but it was so fun.

"You probably know why I'm here, don't you?"

"No… why?" I asked, completely clueless.

"You forgot? What day is it today?" He sighed.

"The 14th" I answered.

"What happens on the 14th?" He was starting to hint it on.

"I don't know…" I looked at him, trying to work it out.

"Think!" he yelled, then quickly looked down to the ground.

I thought really hard… what happens in Spring

The Sheep Festival? Why would he be here for that?

The Cooking Festival? Hell no, he wouldn't be here for that either.

The Goddess Festival? That could be it… wait no… that was on the 8th.

That only leaves Thanksgiving. That must be it! He's come to give me cookies!

"Oh god!" I said, woops, did I say that out loud?

"You worked it out, finally?" He sighed again.

"Yeah, I think"

"Then here you go" from behind him he took out a plate of cookies, and handed it over, "Happy Thanksgiving"

"Thank you so much!" I took the cookies, put them on the table, and run up to give him a hug.

This time he seemed to expect it…

"Haha" chuckled Vaughn.

But he didn't expect this. I leaned away, stood on my tiptoes, kissing him gently on the cheek.

He tensed, and stood there, with his mesmerized face.

"Hehe" I giggled.

"W-what did you just do?" He stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious, I just kissed you on the cheek" I said, giving him a "Duh" look.

"I know that, but why?!" he demanded.

"Oh, uh, didn't you want it…?" I was feeling _very _uncomfortable.

"No… it was nice, but why would you want to kiss me," he almost whispered.

"Because I like you" I whispered in his ear.

He blushed the colour of a red rose, he looked so cute.

"I have to tell Julia this!" I said excited.

"What? No!" his face all of a sudden went scared.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because it's embarrassing!" he frowned.

"Chicken!" I accused him, and ran to the animal shop.

"H-hey! Wait up Chelsea!" he was running after me, I could tell.

I burst into the animal shop.

"Hey Julia!" I yelled, "I have to tell you something!".

Julia popped her head out of the kitchen and walked up to me.

"Hey, what is it Chelsea?" she asked.

Then Vaughn burst in, taking burst deep breathes, saw me, and jumped at me.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

Vaughn grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with his hand.

He smirked, "you aren't saying anything now, missy!"

"What's going on here?" asked Julia pondering.

"Nothing, don't worry Julia, I'll just escort Chelsea home…" Vaughn started to lead me away.

I was wiggling like hell when Julia put her hand on Vaughn's shoulder.

"Hey wait, she wanted to tell me something," she said. _Yes! Go Julia!_

Vaughn turned around.

"No she didn't," he answered quietly.

"Yes she did," she said sternly, "Let her go, or I'll report you for harassment!" she giggled.

This surprised Vaughn, this was the perfect opportunity for me, and I yanked really hard from his grip. He let go, and I was free.

"Damn!" cursed Vaughn.

"Chelsea!" Julia hugged me.

"Hey Julia, what I was gonna say," I began, "Is that I made Vaughn blush!" I said real quick, I wanted it out before Vaughn attacked again.

"What? Vaughn, blush?" her eyes widened, as she took a glance at Vaughn, he had pulled his hat completely down and was staring at the floor.

"I know! It made him look totally cute," I said grinning.

Vaughn suddenly jerked up and looked at me, "Cute?" he whispered to himself, but I heard it.

"It would have been nice to see," Julia agreed, "Though Elliot is cute as well when he blushes".

"Yeah, but it's not a challenge to make _him _blush, I did it just by giving him some chocolate"

"Oi, stop picking on my man," complained Julia, "Anyway, how did you make _your _man blush?" she demanded.

Me and Vaughn looked at her, surprised.

"What?" Julia asked.

"What gave you the idea we were _dating?_" he spat at the word.

"I saw you guys hugging the other day, wait, you _aren't _dating?" she widened her eyes again.

"No… we're not," Vaughn said.

Vaughn looked at me, "I'm kind of hungry, I'm going to the diner" he said.

"I'll come with you, bye Julia," I addressed Julia.

"Bye…" Julia was probably still surprised.

We left, me and Vaughn, for the diner. I turned to Vaughn, outside the diner.

"Shouldn't we make our relationship official?" I asked him.

"What relationship?" he said, my eyes widening.

"You know what I mean," I said, wondering why he didn't know.

He stared at me, for ages… it felt like an eternity.

"But, I don't, if you mean like a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, we don't have one… You're just a friend," he said calmly.

"Wh-what?!" I almost screamed, "But you, you, gave me a cookie…"

"As a friendship thing, I gave one to everyone…" He said, carefully.

"But we, we kissed!" I was shaking.

"No, you kissed me…" he said, "I never asked for the kiss or anything…"

"Ugh, I've got to go" I turned around hastily and walked away.

"H-hey! Wait up, it's not my fault, can't we just be friends?" he grabbed my shoulder, "Chelsea?" he pleaded.

I turned around, "No, Vaughn. I liked you, but you don't, it would never work," I yanked myself out of his grip and carried on.

I heard him mutter my name, but didn't chase me, he knew it would never work.

I didn't know where I was going, I was mad. Furious, I stomped my way to a bridge, I hadn't remembered this bridge being here, through my temper, I crossed the bridge.

On the other side was a jungle, vines hang everywhere, and I could hear wild animals roaming around.

I walked in further, normally I would never do this. But I was angry. And lonely, and that seemed a good excuse to me.

That was when I bumped into a creature. It pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. When I realised what it was, it was a human, but it was holding a spear to my head.

"Who you?" he growled, I studied his face, it was tanned, and he had orange streaks painted across his cheeks. But the weirdest thing was that he had the cutest brown eyes.

"Answer!" he yelled again.

"Ch-Chelsea," I yelped, scared out of my skin.

The jungle man seemed to realise who I was, and jumped up, quickly sprinting off. I got up and followed him. What was I doing? I was getting myself in danger. But I so desperately wanted to talk to him.

I followed him to a small hut that I would have never found otherwise, covered in ivy. I put my ear to the door.

"It's girl!" I heard the boy say, "She here!"

And older voice that I never had heard of before said "It…. Okay…. Shea…." He insured him, "She….. no….. follow….. you….."

I felt the urge to walk in, so I opened the door by a crack.

As I came in, the two men looked at me, their eyes widening.

There was an older man, which I was guessing was his father, who had spiky black hair, and wore a cheetah fur, and held a spear, like his son, who like him wore fur, but it was tiger fur.

I hated to think how they got that fur.

"What….. you….. doing……?" the older man ordered.

"I just wanted to see who you were" I said nervously.

"Wada, why she here?" Shea looked at her.

"Girl….. curious……" the older man, Wada, smirked, "Girl….. want…… Friend….."

"Oh, you be friend of Shea?" the young man, Shea, asked.

"Okay, I'll be a friend of Shea," I replied, smiling.

"Thank you, Shea happy!" the man said, "And Wada too?"

"Yes, Wada too," my grin had almost reached my eyes, new friends…

I instantly forgot everything that had happened before, I was happy…

**Review, ta!**


	4. White Letters

**Note: **Yes, I know some guys have been wanting to read this and I'm sorry for taking so long… anyway there isn't really much point to the chapter, those their relationship is gonna get a whole lot better next chapter! For you guys who didn't already know, this is a ChelseaxShea not ChelseaxVaughn so yeah. Also, I wanted some help to decide a name for my other story, which is a ClairexGray, so when you review could you help me with names as well? Ta.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter Four: Playing with Fire

I woke up, yawning.

I took a glance at the clock, 4:37am. Brilliant. I knew I wouldn't get any more sleep then I had already had, and dragged myself out of bed.

I normally re-made my bed, but I couldn't be bothered today. _What was up with me?_ I had met a new islander, what was wrong with that? But then I remembered why I had met him…

Vaughn. I growled at the thought of his name, he had messed my head up, so I couldn't think straight. I wouldn't let him into my head; I pushed the thought away, and grabbed a box of Cheerio's out of the cabinet.

I sighed. Life was annoying me at the moment; I remembered Shea's face when he said he was happy, the way his face glowed.

Well, I was jealous, I wished I could be happy like that. I already knew I couldn't. I stopped thinking for a moment, pouring some Cheerio's into my bowl.

One Cheerio came out.

"Damn it!" I yelled, "I've ran out of Cheerio's".

I sighed once again, I knew it did no good to yell, it didn't help. So I ate the Cheerio and yanked myself to my feet.

I felt so heavy on my feet, maybe one day they'd be someone there to help me. I shook the thought out. Only yesterday had I thought that would be Vaughn, but it wasn't.

That's when I decided I'd give up on men.

I headed towards the bathroom when something caught my eye. Something by the door. Curious as I was I walked over. Someone had slid a letter under the door.

_That better not be from Vaughn_. I said to myself.

I picked up the letter and looked at the address:

_Chelsea Heath_

_Sunny Island_

I guessed that the writer didn't know the name of the ranch, or anything like that, still curious though, I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

_Dear Chelsea,_

_It's me Mark. I heard in the newspaper that you'd landed on an island. I was so worried when I heard that your boat sank. I thought you were dead. But then I heard of this island, Sunny Island, right? Apparently it's really populated now, I've heard it even has it's own pop star! Well anyway, I was hoping maybe I could visit? I wouldn't get in the way or anything, in fact, I'd be happy to even help with your ranch. I didn't write the name of the ranch because the newspaper didn't say what it was called. So, how about it? I know it's kind of rash, and you'll have to think about it, but please. I really want to see you._

_Love,_

_Mark._

My eye's almost welled up a tear. He cared for me, how sweet.

Mark was another rancher, which she had known since she was in diapers.

Mark liked the same things, the same music… the same clothes… the same food… everything. Chelsea and Mark had gone their own ways, Mark to Forget-me-not Valley. Which left Chelsea all alone, Chelsea had longed to start a new life, like her friend Mark had done. And that was exactly what she was going to do, start a new life in Mineral Town, before that storm caught her, that is.

She didn't realise that her disastrous journey would reach the news though.

She had to write a letter back, she couldn't just leave his request un-answered.

She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:

_Hey Mark!_

_I got you're letter, I'm alright, don't worry. This island is great, fantastic even. I've met some really nice people, __I have a friend called Julia, you guys would get on. Not trying to pester you on the relationship thing or anything. Honest. Anyway, I'd love for you to visit! Why don't you come next week? I'll be waiting. And yes, there is a pop star here, Lanna. And a gourmet as well! I can't wait for you to come._

_Love,_

_Chelsea._

My letter was considerably shorter then Mark's, I liked to get to the point, unlike Mark that was. Mark always seemed to write and write, I often asked him why he wasn't a writer, he always replied with the same stubborn face.

"_I am not going to be a writer! Never! Ranching is much better, you should know better then that!" _

He used to say…

That was a long way back though, I hadn't seen him for years.

I wonder what he would look like now… he was 20 now, right?

I heard a faint knocking at the door, almost a thump, I thought.

"Who is it?" I sung, though I quickly shut my mouth, the letter had really got me in a good mood.

"Shea," replied the man on the other side.

"Oh! Come in," What was he doing here?

Shea came in, "Chelsea!!" Shea gave me a sheepish grin.

"Hey Shea, what brings you here?" I said, purely interested.

"Shea wanted to see you," Shea walked over to her, "What that?"

Shea pointed to the letter she had written in reply.

"Oh nothing, just a letter to my old friend," I quickly tried to shove it out of view, but Shea grabbed it first, and was trying to read what I had written.

"Friend's name Mark?" He asked.

"Y-yeah," I answered.

He had almost finished it when he paused, and glared at me, "You love Mark?"

He must be talking about the last part, he didn't understand.

"N-no!" I stuttered, "It's just a way of saying bye," I explained.

"Oh," Shea still seemed a bit sad, I swear he was pouting at one point.

"Chelsea go out with Shea today?" he asked, looking up to her eyes.

"Sorry Shea, I'm a bit busy," I began.

"Shea wait," interrupted Shea.

"Uh, uhm, okay," I stammered, "wait here, I'll be finished soon"

"Okay, Shea wait".

I walked out, shaking my head.

Why was I so nervous around him? It must be his nature, he must make everyone nervous, I mean, he was a fricking jungle man for gods sake. Then I felt horrible about myself.

_I shouldn't be so harsh about him, he's only a kid._

Though I knew he was much more then a kid, in fact, he could knock her to the ground in a few seconds.

Chelsea headed for her animal shed, Buttercup didn't seem very happy that her owner was so late.

"Sorry," I whispered, as I stroked her fur with a brush brought from Mirabelle.

Buttercup mooed with happiness. I think she'd forgiven me.

Then I headed out of the barn, and picked up my watering can. This was the bit I hated, it drained so much of my energy away. I thought to myself, what was a young woman like me doing in a ranch? In the city, I had been such a party girl, going to every party. Enjoying myself. My life here had changed me. Changed me for the good, I'd say.

I yanked on the watering can, filled to the brim, not being careful to keep it steady. By the time I'd reached the crops, half of the can's contents had vanished.

I sighed. I poured the rest of the water on the crops. I had been trying to grow a really large turnip, after all, the Harvest Festival was coming up soon…

I remembered the letter, I had to give it to Chen, I'm sure he could deliver it for me, couldn't he?

I headed off to Chen's shop, when a rather impatient Shea came out.

"Where Chelsea going?" Shea asked me, crossly.

"I just need to one more thing," I told him, "I'll be back in a few minutes".

Shea nodded and went back inside. He sure was an impatient guy, I wondered what he wanted anyway.

I carried on my way to Chen's shop, and entered.

"Hello Chelsea!" grinned Chen, "I've got new stock for you!"

"Oh-uh, I wanted to ask a favour of you," Chelsea asked nervously, holding the letter in her grasp.

"And what would that be?" Chen raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know you're going to the city tomorrow, 'cos it's Friday and all," Chelsea took a deep breath, "well could you deliver this letter for me?"

"Ok, since you're such a faithful customer!"

"Thank you so much," grinned Chelsea, handing the letter over.

"May I ask though," Chen asked, "Who it is for?"

Chelsea turned to Chen, "Just an old friend," she smiled and walked out.

-

Chelsea was taking ages. I was pacing side to side, looking at all the things in her house…

All these things were different then Wada's house, she had a weird, big black thing, hanging on her wall, and big cabinets with books.

I remembered the book that Wada had back home, he said it was very special and was worth a lot. If one book was a lot, Chelsea must be rich, he thought. She had about 20-30 books.

I walked over to his bed, it was a lot more comfortable then the one he slept on every night.

He began to be very jealous of Chelsea, all the things she had…

-

I walked in, to see Shea sitting on my bed, looking at the room with widened eyes. I coughed.

"Chelsea!" Shea ran over, he was so adorable.

"Haha, hello Shea," I smiled, "So what was it that you wanted to do today?"

"I want to take Chelsea fishing!" his face shining with happiness.

"Fishing? But I can fish already" his face dropped, "Do you mean with a fishing rod?"

"No!" Shea said quickly, "Shea mean with spear, Shea teach Chelsea with spear!" he was grinning really hard now.

"Okay, okay" I laughed, "You can teach me to fish"

"Shea happy!" I giggled, Shea made her laugh more then she could believe.

Shea began to drag me out of the house and over to the trees.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I looked at him freaked out.

We were standing right in front of the river on the east of the ranch.

"We swing to Jungle!" Shea exclaimed, "Grab vine!"

"Uh," I looked at the river and gulped, "Can't we walk there?"

Shea stared at me, giving me a look, "Vine fun!"

I sighed, there was no way to win against him, so I hung onto the vine like my life _depended_ on it.

"Why Chelsea so worried?" asked Shea.

"I'm scared of falling…"

Shea sighed as well, but that didn't stop him swinging us to the jungle, he did a run up to the vine, and pounced at it, sending it flying across the river. My eyes opened in fear, holding on with my dear life.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

"Chelsea?" Shea shook me gently.

"Y-yeah?" I mumbled.

"We here," Shea smiled as I opened my eyes. _Phew, on solid ground…_

Shea grabbed me by the hand and my cheeks went a bright crimson.

"What wrong?" Shea asked worried, "Why you red?"

"No reason…" I muttered.

"No," Shea wouldn't give up, "What wrong?"

"Uh-uh, I'm just a bit embarrassed, you know…" of course he didn't know. He hadn't met another _woman _before.

"Oh," and he grabbed my hand again, and yanked me to the east of the jungle.

Shea's hands felt nice, warm, maybe slightly sweaty, but that didn't bother her. She liked Shea, he was a nice guy.

By now, we could see the hut from the place we were, and Shea began to slow his pace.

"Chelsea ready to fish?" Shea looked at me.

"Uh-uhm, yeah," I nodded.

"Okay, Shea go get spear, you stay here," he said it as if I moved, he'd be in a right old strop.

"Okay, I'll wait here"

Shea then turned to walk to the river, and jumped in.

I would have thought that _anyone _in the river would have floated away if they ever jumped in there. But not Shea, he managed to stay on his two feet. As if on cue, Shea started jabbing. I watched in pure amazement as the fish piled up by the side of river.

As Shea came in to put the 20th fish on the side, I said, "You got enough fish there, Shea?" I grinned.

Shea laughed, "Yes, Shea has enough. Shea want to make feast for Chelsea and Wada!"

Aw, that's sweet.

"Okay, want some help carrying those fish back?" I asked, walking over.

I reached down, about to grab some of the fish, when I heard Shea say,

"No!" he shouted, pushing me aside, but he didn't think very carefully when he did this, because it sent me tumbling right into the river's current, and unlike Shea, I was not strong.

"Chelsea!" he yelled, panic in his eyes.

But, it was too late for me… I was floating, and floating away with the river's current…

**Ooh, what's going to happen next? I bet you can't wait, I might not update for a while, depends what I feel like. I like this story but not as much as my other idea, but I might get bored of my other one every so often so I'll update as much as possible. Name idea's for my ClairexGray? Thanks! AND review.**


	5. Grey Fish

**Note: **Okay so here's chapter 5! I know you guys wanted it. I've made a poll for a few names for my Mineral Town ClairexGray/ClairexCliff fanfic, and I've put a summary of it on my profile, alongside some idea's I've got. Please check out my profile and message me with what you like. I was puzzled into what I should do for this chapter, but I guess this kind of worked. ENJOY & REVIEW! Oh I've given up on Shea's point of view, it sort of sucks so yeah. If you want me to keep it in I might but yeah.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5: Saved

Panic rushed through me as I swiftly looked to the bank, I was drifting down the centre of the river, so it was impossible for me to grab the bank I so longingly wished was in my grasp. A loud splash caught my attention and my head swerved to the upper-part of the river, I could see a wave of water further up the river.

_Was that Shea? _I was saying to myself, _he wouldn't jump in would he?_

The splashing didn't stop, but it wasn't coming from the upper-river. My head twisted and my eyes widened, as I saw a _waterfall _coming up. Oh god, what was I going to do? I can't reach the bank, someone help me! My eyes were swimming in horror, as I paddled as fast as I could. Not fast enough. I was only a few feet away from the waterfall and I knew this was it… I wasn't going to make it. I might as well say my prayers now.

_I love you Mum… I love you…_

I had now reached the waterfall; there was a twig, GRAB THE TWIG!!! My brain was now yelling at me and I made a lunge for the twig. I stopped falling. I was swaying and bouncing against the force of the raging waterfall, desperate to take my life. I knew I couldn't hold the twig long enough. Maybe someone might save me.

_Shea, Shea, save me!_

Of course he wouldn't. He probably thought I was a goner; he probably had left me to die. He wouldn't care about me, would he? I'm nothing special. A girl of 21, scraggy chestnut locks, boring brown eyes, and pale skin. I was a farmer, hardly the desirable job.

I was losing grip now, my puny hands couldn't hold on for much longer. What would happen if I let go? Would I go unharmed? Would I be severely injured? Would I _survive_? All this effort wouldn't pay off. I wouldn't survive. I knew it, if Shea was going to save me, he would have done so by now. I was on my own, all on my own. I should just let go, no one would care, no one would mine. I might get a small funeral, on this tiny island, I might get a few flowers, maybe one from Julia, Vaughn? That's it though. I wasn't loved. Vaughn made it clear he didn't love me, he loved _Sabrina_. Shea probably doesn't even know what love means.

_Shea…_

I was weeping by now, saying my prayers, it was time to go now. There's no way I could survive this drop. It was another 30 feet. My weak hand began to loosen from the supporting twig. This was it.

_Bye World._

And I let go. Well, I thought I did, I was in exactly the same place. What was going on? I had let go hadn't I? I opened an eye, and glanced up, the most memorable experience ever. There was _Shea_, worry in his eyes. He was holding me up with all his might, his whole body tensed, to keep _me _up.

I gasped, "Shea!"

"Chelsea…"

He began to tow me up, his muscles showing through his tan skin.

_How can I notice things like this whilst I'm very almost dead?_

His eyes snapped shut, in pain, I assume. This was proving very difficult for him. I felt sorry for him, he was doing everything he could to save _me_, I didn't deserve this, I have to made this job easier for him. _I just have too_.

I sighed, "Bye Shea."

My grasp loosened, and my fragile body went tumbling down the dreaded waterfall to my horrid death. This wasn't how I wanted to end my life, maybe this wasn't it, maybe I wouldn't die.

I shook my head, _stop giving myself false hope _I told myself.

My eyes snapped open, and the last thing I saw was Shea's chocolate eyes, widened in horror.

"Shea…"

***

I shuddered, opening one of my eyes slowly.

I was laid on someone's lap, and it was surprisingly comfortable, I glanced up. I met the curious gaze of chocolate eyes, looking down at me.

_Chocolate eyes?_

I sprung up.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, "Where am I?"

I focused my eyes on the now gaping brunette, Shea.

"Chelsea okay?" He sighed in contentment.

"Yeah, I'm okay… but where am I, Shea?" I said slowly.

"Chelsea at Wada's!"

I nodded, "Okay, what happened?"

"Chelsea let go of Shea, Shea jump down waterfall, Shea pull Chelsea to river bank, and take Chelsea home!" Shea smiled.

"Y-you jumped down the waterfall?!" I yelled.

Shea looked at me peculiarly, "Yes, Shea jump down waterfall."

"What do you think you were doing?" I screamed, "You could have killed yourself!"

Shea scoffed, "Shea won't die, waterfall puny."

I growled, "Do you understand what you were doing? I let go because I didn't want _you _to fall after me."

"Shea can look after himself!" Shea barked.

"No I don't think you can," I snarled, "What time is it?"

Shea huffed, "eleven."

I gasped, "Eleven? At night?"

Shea nodded slowly, "At night."

"I have to go home," I sighed.

"Chelsea no go anywhere at this time!" growled Shea, pulling me onto his lap.

"You're not my father, Shea!" I retorted, "If I want to go home, I can go home."

Shea looked at me pleadingly, "Please Chelsea, stay here for tonight!"

I sighed, "Okay, I'll stay. Just for tonight. But you don't have another bed to you?"

"Chelsea sleep with Shea!" Shea grinned.

"No it's okay," I blushed, "I'll sleep on the floor."

Shea rolled his eyes, "No, Chelsea sleep with Shea!" and with that he grabbed me off his lap and pinned me on his bed.

"Shea…" I sighed.

Shea was still grinning and lay next to me.

"Night Chelsea!" and he closed his delicate coffee-coloured eyes.

"Night Shea…" I whispered.

I lay there for a few minutes, thinking of the events of today. This morning I was thinking of having a pretty ordinary day. I guess, any day that involves Shea isn't an ordinary day…

I heard light snoring.

I giggled, I turned to look at the now sleeping Shea, his face so baby-like, it was so cute. His tan skin looked perfect in the night, and his hair perfectly groomed. I reached for his hair, stroking it gently.

Shea stirred. I almost died of embarrassment, thankfully, he was stirring in his _sleep_, and I didn't wake him up.

I sighed and turned in for the night.

***

I was woken up the next morning by the sunrays coming in from the glass-free window. I yawned and turned away. My eyes snapped open, I was at Shea's, wasn't I? Opening my eyes wasn't such a good idea because my eyes met Shea. He was standing on the other side of the room, but he was looking rather un-descent.

He was naked.

I quickly snapped my eyes shut and turned and rolled over. I was blushing indefinitely now. I couldn't stop, how often do you wake up to see a boy naked right in front of you. Exactly, it was incredibly embarrassing, especially as we had only met two days ago, and he definitely wasn't my boyfriend. Though I wanted him to be.

Wait a second; I don't want Shea to be my boyfriend! I yelled at myself over and over again.

_Stupid, stupid me._

I heard shuffling and I peered through an eye to meet a very interesting wall. Stupid me.

"Chelsea?"

It was Shea, no doubt.

I whispered, "Are you descent now?"

"What does descent mean?" Shea asked curiously.

I rolled over, to give him an explanation.

"Descent means-" I gasped.

He was still naked.

I quickly rolled over to face the wall, and sighed.

"Descent mean's your wearing clothes!"

"Oh," Shea said simply.

"Basically, PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" I yelled.

Shea laughed, "Okay, okay. Shea put some clothes on."

I heard steps and I sighed, again.

After a few minutes I heard Shea shout, "Okay, Shea has clothes on!"

I rolled over for the 4th time today, but this time it was safe.

I sighed in relief when I met a _clothed _man.

"You okay?" Shea asked.

"Mhm, what time is it?" I yawned.

Shea looked out of the window at said, "About 12."

I shot up, "12?" I yelped, "I need to get back to the ranch."

I ran out of the hut and heard Shea call, "Bye Chelsea!"

I had to run through town to reach my farm, where I was met by a rather grumpy Vaughn.

"Where have you been?" stomped Vaughn, "I've been waiting here for hours, thinking you were angry at me!"

"I am angry at you!" I growled, shoving past him and slamming the farm door in his red face.

Vaughn knocked on the door, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just not very patient, I want to talk about the other day."

"Well maybe I don't!" I snarled.

"Oh come on!" begged Vaughn, "Just for a minute… Please?"

"A minute," I snapped, "That's all."

"Thanks!" Vaughn sighed happily, "Can I come in?"

I wrenched the door open, letting a rather content Vaughn inside.

I gestured towards the sofa, where we both sat.

"What do you want Vaughn?" I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day," he apologised.

"It's a bit late for that," I growled, "I loved you."

Vaughn took a deep breathe, "That's what I want to talk to you about, you see I…"

**Cliff-hanger! I decided to add Vaughn at the end because of Chelsea's love for him and everything. If you hadn't noticed she said **_**loved **_**and not love. But did Vaughn notice it? Oh crap. That's a give-away isn't it? Sorrrrrry! Anyway, till next time, bye! And remember to check out my profile and Thomas one-shot!**


	6. Silver Dummy

**Note: **Yeah sorry this chapters so short, my hand aches and they're wasn't much I wanted to do in this chapter. It's just basically building up the relationship by a very small bit with Shea, and Vaughn with Sabrina. Don't protest. I'm sorry! I think I have an idea of what's going to happen next chapter, so take deep breathes and read this chapter whilst it lasts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter Six: A Day

I looked at his, my eyes widened, what was he going to say? I held my breath.

"I…" Vaughn sighed, "I'm getting married to Sabrina."

"What?!" I yelled, "And you came here to tell me _that_, you have no brains!"

"Just listen to me," sighed Vaughn, "Sabrina wants you to be the maid of honour."

"Ha, in her dreams," I spat, "As if it's not bad enough you're _marrying _her, you expect me to be part of wedding."

"Oh come on Chels," Vaughn begged, "Please? For Sabrina?"

"Since when did I owe _Sabrina _anything?"

"You don't, just talk to her, please?"

"Fine," I sighed, "But only this once, and this isn't for _her _sake, it's for mine."

"Thanks Chels!" grinned Vaughn, jumping to his feet, and held the door open for me.

"I'm not going _now_," I said, "I'm going after I've finished things that are actually _important_, such as weeding, sowing the whole farm…" I trailed off.

"Oh come on Chels."

"Fine, just let me water my plants, sort out my animals," I hesitated, "And I don't want you there."

Vaughn rolled his eyes, "Fine…"

"Bye then!" I called.

I slammed the door, back first, sliding down till I hit the floor, and let and a heart-aching growl.

"Stupid Sabrina," I groaned, "Why?"

***

I was approaching the shy millionaire's mansion. Why was I here? I _hate _her father. Hate, hate, hate him. He scares the hell out of me. Oh, that's right. _Vaughn _made me do it. If I die of a panic attack, I'm making him the one to blame. I'm just here to tell Sabrina, _no._

I reached the mansion, feeling like it was going to fall on my aching head, making me panic more then I probably should be. Opening the double doors quietly I caught a glance of Regis, Sabrina's father. His head snapped up.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise," he grinned, evilly may I add, "What can I do for you, child?"

"I-I am here, to uh, speak, with, with, uh… Sabrina," I stuttered, oh goddess did he make me nervous.

"Oh? My talented child? She's in the kitchen, cooking me something splendour, again! I remembered her cooking me something a week ago, fresh vegetables, delicious!"

"Ehehe, okay…" I laughed nervously; I knew that food was the dish I helped her cook last Monday. She's probably having problems…

I turned into the kitchen, where, not much to my surprise, I smelt burnt food.

"Oh! Chelsea!" She grinned, "I don't suppose you're here to help me cook again?"

I shook my head, "I need to talk to you about the wedding."

"Oh… Vaughn said you'd come by today," she nodded, "What about it?"

She gestured for us to go upstairs, away from the smell.

After we sat on her bed, I explained,

"I know you want me to be your maid of honour," I took a deep breathe, "But honestly, this might upset you, but I don't want to be part of your wedding."

Sabrina frowned, "What? But, but why? You're the closest friend I have on this island…" She sniffed.

"Sabrina, I need to tell you something," I sighed, "I love your fiancé."

"Oh," Sabrina gulped, "I get it. That's why, isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"I understand. I'll ask Julia, Vaughn's cousin."

"Thank you Sabrina, I'm sorry…" I walked out.

"Will you help me with the cooking?" She called to me.

I popped my head back into the bedroom and shook my head, "Sorry, too busy."

She frowned, "Okay…"

In truth, I wasn't busy at all, I wasn't going anywhere. I just couldn't _stand _talking to her about the wedding.

I was just walking out of the mansion when I spotted Vaughn come in, he glanced in Regis' direction. He coughed, and Regis' head snapped up.

"What do you want?" shouted Regis.

"Where's Sabrina?" Vaughn asked.

"None of your business!" growled Regis.

Vaughn chuckled, "Yes it is, she's my fiancé."

"She's what? No she's not!"

"Uh, yes she is. She agreed yesterday, now tell me where my fiancé is now."

Regis sighed, "The kitchen, don't interrupt her."

Vaughn tipped his hat towards Regis and walked directly to me.

_Crap, crap, crap!_

Vaughn's eyes widened when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vaughn.

"I'm just leaving," I chuckled nervously, "Bye."

"You've been talking to Sabrina."

"Is that a question?"

"No, it isn't, it's the truth. Now what did you say?"

"Ask Sabrina, oh, and she's in her bedroom, not kitchen." I said, walking to the door.

"Okay…" nodded Vaughn.

***

I didn't turn up to wedding. The wedding of the animal trader and the millionaire. I had kid myself into thinking, if I didn't turn up, the wedding wouldn't have happened. Seeing as I didn't live in the Dream World, of course the wedding happened, and apparently it was the best one for years. That made me feel better, I started telling myself, maybe I should have gone? Should I wish them a happy life together? Will they be happy together? Shea turned up at my house every morning, asking for me to spend the day with him, most of time I had to turn him down. I had another friends, if he hadn't realised.

***

"Chelsea?" Shea tilted his head, "What wrong?"

I looked into his chocolate-coloured eyes, reading worry, and curiosity.

I shook my head, "Nothing, well for you to worry about anyway."

Shea's eyebrow raised, "Chelsea isn't happy," he paused, pondering, "Chelsea's eye glitter in sun when Chelsea happy."

Shea knew me too well. He was right, there was something wrong. I had seen Vaughn and Sabrina together today, laughing and cuddling together by the beach. I was wondering if I should be there instead of Sabrina.

Nah, I didn't deserve him, I had too bad a temper, in fact, I probably didn't deserve any man.

Shea was staring at me, worry floating in his beautiful eyes.

He asked again, "What wrong?"

I chuckled, the laugh just came out broken and pathetic.

"You can trust Shea!"

I nodded, "I know Shea, it's just something personal, that's all."

"Tell! It not that silver-haired dummie?" Shea asked, his face still serious.

I went into hysteria, dummie? Is that all he was? I suppose he must be, he doesn't know what the world could hold for him if he just was a little bit more social.

I smirked, calming down, "Yeah, it is."

"Does Chelsea want me to sort him out?" Shea said, mimicking punches.

I shook my head and lay down on the crisp, leaf ground.

We were in the jungle.

My eyes looking directly into the sun, making me squinter. I focused on part of the beautiful, blue sky. The day made me so happy, it was the cause of my happiness. I guess I just looked at the sky for encouragement, it kept me going. I watched as a fluffy, white cloud floated across the sky.

I must have been doing this for quite a long time.

I heard a thump, and shifted my head to my left. Sure enough, there was Shea, staring at me contently. His eyes looked so pretty, chocolate orbs, my favourite food hadn't been chocolate till I had met him. He was just so gorgeous.

I focused my eyes back onto the amazing sky, and Shea followed my gaze. His head shifted to me, then to the sky every so often till he said,

"What are you thinking?"

I hesitated, what was I thinking about?

"I'm thinking how beautiful the sky is, imagine what it would feel like to fly."

He thought for a moment, "Like a bird?" He grinned.

I nodded, "Exactly like a bird."

We laid in silence, staring at the sky, I watched another fluffy cloud float past until I piped up,

"Shea, do you see that cloud?" I pointed to the fluffy cloud I had been watching.

He shifted his head so he could see what I was pointing at, which resulted in our bodies rubbing since he needed to see what I saw.

He nodded slowly.

"What does it look like to you?" I asked.

He thought carefully, after a few minutes he replied simply, "You."

My eyes widened, the cloud looked like me? I studied the cloud carefully, looking at the cloud from all angles, trying to see any resemblance, and I rolled my head to focus on him, what was he on about? It didn't look a tiny bit like me. Unless he was referring to it's fatness.

"In what way?" I said.

"It's beautiful, like you," he smirked.

**Yay. He said she's pretty. Do you think that's too, uh, quick? I don't know. He has been visiting her everyday. I just couldn't be bothered to write every visit lol. Did what Vaughn say surprise you. I didn't really want to say he loved her cos that kind of sucked. Everyone does that, and why would he love her if she didn't talk to him? See!**


	7. Green Ivy

**Note: **Heya guys. This took me longer then normal to write, seeing as I didn't go on my computer till after a while. I think this is longer then most of the chapters I write, 3,128 words, and woah! 9 pages. Wow, lol I didn't know I could write that much, anyway I hope you like it, I guess I wanted to make up for the really sort chapter yesterday. REVIEW! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter Seven: Caved Nights

The relationship with Shea and me grew after that day, I never really noticed it growing but it did.

He'd come down to my ranch, which at the moment was doing very well, a prize-winning cow, and an adorable chicken, of course, that wasn't all I had though, I had 4 cows, and a baby calf, 3 chickens with two chicks on the way, and a beautiful horse. Don't forget my little dog, Ruff.

As I was saying though, Shea would come down to my ranch, this may sound very peculiar and the sort of thing that only happens in fairytales, but he would _swing _to my farm by vines over the river.

I had always wondered how he crossed the river, the day I found out was enough to make me faint.

_Vines? It's dangerous!_

I gave him a massive lecture that day, he shook it all off though, making excuses such as;

"_Shea can handle it, Shea's jungle boy!"_

Ha, he had stolen my little nickname, Jungle Boy. Surprisingly though, that was the first time he used it, probably trying to cheer me up. But not even Shea can get off the hook of one of my lectures, I was not amused. I asked him what I would feel if I saw him floating on the river, _dead. _He just laughed it off. Humph.

Sometimes, I visited him though, to save him the trip, well more for my sake then his, I hated to think about him swinging over here. What if one day he tripped or something distracted him? Too much responsibility. Today is one of those days. I told him last night I was going to his. He had nodded enthusiastically.

"_I'm going to yours tomorrow so don't do your Tarzan thing, okay?"_

_He nodded, "Shea can't wait!"_

I chuckled at the memory, Shea was always so enthusiastic. Made me sound like a pessimist.

I had just fed my special calf, Little. Ciara was doing well, but then again, a prize-winning cow always has to look good.

I was to meet Shea at the bridge by the jungle at 12'oclock, it had never crossed his mind to actually walk over the bridge, he feared the village. I had been tempted so many times just to drag him by the arm through town and introduce him to everyone. I had overruled those plans every time though, if he wanted to stay secret, he can stay secret.

I hadn't realised I was rushing to the bridge till Lanna had called out to me,

"What's the rush? You late for a date, or something?" Lanna smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, something like that."

Lanna's coffee-coloured eyes watched me eagerly as I scurried off in the direction of the jungle.

I heard her huff and groan, "Who has a date in the jungle?" she sighed, "There's no way anyone can _pay _me to go in _there_."

I chuckled at her words, if she actually saw the jungle she'd change her mind, it was so peaceful and beautiful, I found it hard not to come here everyday.

I had slowed to a walk, will I was at the bridge, I'd never noticed before, but the bridge in itself was actually quite pretty, it had green ivy wrapped around the edges, the bridge being stone, gave it a fairytale-feeling.

I lent against the edge, careful not to touch the ivy and watched the water flow peacefully under my feet. Someone sat next to me.

I was expecting Shea, since he was the reason I was here, so I peered to the side, and I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw _Julia_.

She chuckled at my reaction, "Any particular reason you're here by yourself?"

"Uh, uhm…"

She raised an eyebrow, "Did your date stand you up?"

My eyes widened.

"You're probably curious to how I _know _about your date?"

I nodded.

"The word gets around in a matter of minutes, especially if you get a silly, little girl such as Lanna for example, running in shouting 'Chelsea's on a date! Chelsea's on a date!'"

She imitated Lanna waving her arms around.

I chuckled, "That's definitely the Lanna I know."

"So, since he hasn't turned up, why don't we get the girls together? I'm feeling a particular need to be around whiney girls!"

Giggling, I said, "Yeah, I guess, you go ahead, I'll catch up," I paused, "Where's it going to be?"

"Mine, of course. We can't go to Lanna's- too pink, yuck," she gagged.

"Or Sabrina's- scary father, ah!" she pretended to faint.

"Neither Natalie- cute boy listening in," it was my turn to gag.

"Or yours, too smelly!" I whacked her.

"Oi you! Don't be mean to my poor little home!" Though I was laughing hard.

"Haha, okay well, I'll go gather the girls, I'll see you there!" she jumped to her feet and headed to Lanna's.

I waited for a few minutes, absorbed in the water's current, watching the little fish swim and swim.

I took a glance at my watch, 1'oclock, I sighed.

_He's obviously not turning up, go to the party._

Ugh. For once I agreed with myself. He's obviously not coming. I swung round and slumped. Damn Shea.

I headed over to Julia's, listening intently to the conversation they were having.

"You gotta feel sorry for Chelsea," sighed Julia, "The poor girl got stood up."

Lanna snorted, "I think she made him up, all the guys on this island are taken by _us."_

Huh, I'm going to break this conversation before they say anything more. I know they haven't said anything _mean _yet, but with a load of girls by themselves of course they're going to say _something _mean if I don't stop them.

I knocked on the door.

"Coooooming!" sung Julia, yanking the door open. She almost pulled it off the hinges… "Oh hello Chelsea!"

She took my hand and dragged me into the circle of girls. I glanced around, all the girls had made it.

_Lanna, Sabrina, Natalie, Julia._

Lanna looked drunk.

Sabrina looked evil, maybe I'm just biased?

Natalie looked angry.

And Julia… well she was just Julia.

I sighed, "What's wrong with you guys?" I turned to Lanna, "Who gave her alcohol?" I glared at Julia.

Lanna rolled her eyes, "I'm aloud to drink alcohol!" she hiccupped, "I am a superstar!"

"Julia?" I turned to her, "why did you give her alcohol?"

Julia frowned, "Sorry, I thought maybe she could take it…"

I chuckled, "She _never _can take it!" I hesitated, "but whilst she's drunk we can get information about her relationship with Denny…"

Julia raised her eyebrow and smirked, "Good idea Chels!"

"Uh, guys," Sabrina muttered, "Isn't that kind of mean?"

Natalie snapped, "Would you rather we got

Julia raised her eyebrow and smirked, "Good idea Chels!"

"Uh, guys," Sabrina muttered, "Isn't that kind of mean?"

Natalie snapped, "Would you rather we got _you _drunk and found out what _you've _been doing with _Vaughn?"_

My eyes widened. I hadn't thought about it actually, what _had _they been doing together? Had they done it yet? I mean, they were married…

Sabrina gasped, "Oh goddess," she shook her head.

"Then shut the hell up," growled Natalie.

Ouch, _harsh_.

Sabrina hesitated then nodded, "Okay…" she mumbled.

I smirked, "Time to roll."

"Lanna?" Julia said gently.

"Mhm? _Hic!" _Lanna hiccupped, but still smiled.

"Have you done anything with Denny yet?" I smiled sweetly.

"Hm? Denny and me? What _about _Denny? I don't like him…" frowned Lanna.

I was shocked, "Whadda you mean? You're dating him, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah… sorry I forgot," Lanna giggled.

Julia's eyes widened, "Are you sure you're dating him? You can't be if you don't _remember _him."

Lanna hesitated, "Well, I like all the guys, even Elliot," she giggled.

"Vaughn's totally hot, oh goddess I remember when I-" she was interrupted by Julia, because Sabrina had gone red.

"What about the other guys?" Julia asked.

"Well, Pierre's cute," Lanna giggled, "He cooked a delicious meal for me yesterday."

Natalie was scorching red, "Ugh, that's why he doesn't like me," she growled.

"Elliot?" She couldn't say _he _was hot.

"Oh yeah! Elliot, he's so sweet! Giving me yoghurt everyday alongside a rose! He gets so shy he leaves it on my doorstep."

_Oh crap, Lanna's in for big trouble tomorrow, not only will she have a massive hangover, she'll also have no friends._

Julia frowned, "He never did that for me," Julia scowled at Lanna, "You said all the guys are to share!"

Lanna thought for a moment, "Well, I didn't come to them, they came to me, I've haven't given a guy a thing for years!"

I rolled my eyes, "I saw you sharing your chocolate doughnuts with Elliot yesterday."

"Well, whatever. Elliot doesn't count!" She snapped.

All the girls looked pretty much depressed, someone's gotta cheer them up… ugh. I can't believe I'm going to say this…

"Anyone want to play truth or dare?" I sung.

Julia raised an eyebrow, "You _hate _truth or dare."

I growled in her ear, "Shut up."

She widened her eyes, then nodded, before giggling.

"Sabrina?" I smiled at her sweetly, she seemed surprised I even noticed her.

I wish Julia hadn't invited her, I hated the girl. Why couldn't she just leave my Vaughn alone? I would have him if she'd never come to the island. How disappointing. Stupid life.

She hesitated, then slowly nodded, and I turned to Natalie, "Nat?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why not?"

I smiled gratefully and took a deep breath, "Lanna?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yesh, yesh, yesh!" _Goddess… she really is drunk_.

"Okay then, who's first?" I grinned.

"Me, me, me!" hopped Lanna, excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay then, truth or dare?"

_Oh how I hated this game._

"Dare, dare, dare!" _Had she drunk more when I wasn't looking?_

Julia smirked, "Hehe, okay then. Run outside topless."

We all knew well that she would, she was drunk after all.

"Okay!" grinned Lanna, pulling her top off, "I'll see you losers later!"

When she walked outside we laughed out loud, rolling all over the floor.

"Ha- I think hehe- we should eheh- go see- tehe- her!" Julia giggled.

"Y-yeah!" I chuckled.

We all ran outside and popped our heads round the house, and sure enough, there was Lanna, running wildly in the centre of town, screaming "Topless! Topless!"

She had attracted a lot of attention by now, all the people staying in the inn came outside, guess what? All male, Elliot had come outside, and was gawking at her, and Charlie was pointing and staring.

_Ha, life on this island is about to get a lot more entertaining_.

"Lanna!" I called, "You can stop now!"

Lanna nodded, and ran back inside Julia's house, I heard all the men sigh, and head slowly back inside.

"Who's next?" Julia smirked.

I glanced to the right of Lanna, "Natalie."

"W-what?" stuttered Natalie, "I'm not going to run outside topless like Lanna."

"Oh come on," smirked Lanna, "I bet you got a well good body."

"Ew, you lesbian."

"Shut up guys. Truth or dare Nat?" I asked.

"Truth," Natalie said, instantly, "Definitely."

"Okay then, are you _really _into Pierre?" smirked Julia.

Natalie flushed red, "Uh, uhm, do I have to answer t-that?"

"Yep," I grinned, we all she did, but it was a matter of her agreeing with us.

"Y-yes?" Natalie mumbled.

"AW!!!" cooed Lanna, oh goddess, I think I know what's comin-

"Natalie and Pierre sitting in a tree! Doing something they shouldn't be! It starts with S and it ends in X! What does that spell? SEX!"

Natalie turned even redder, if that was possible, "SHUT THE HELL UP LANNA!" she growled.

The drunk Lanna shrunk into a ball.

"Okay, next up…" I glanced round, oh crap. It's me.

"You!" grinned Julia.

"Truth or dare?" Finally, Sabrina _said _something.

"Uh… truth?"

"Oh boring." Julia grinned, "Who were you meeting with earlier."

_Crap, crap, crap! I'm not aloud to say that, Shea's identity is at sake!_

"I'm not aloud to say," I said firmly.

"Aw, man! Okay then, you have to do a dare!"

Oh no.

"Go up to every boy in the town and say you like them," Julia grinned.

Natalie added, "You can tell them you don't actually afterwards, it's the face you want!" she grinned, "I can't wait to see you do it to my brother!"

Lanna smirked, "You have to give them a kiss on the cheek!"

Why did I agree to this?

"Aw, man. Dammit, okay. Who's first?"

"ELLIOT!" smirked Natalie.

"Ugh, ok."

***

I knocked on the door. It swung open in a matter of minutes.

"Hello?" Taro answered.

"Uh, is Elliot there?"

_Please say no, please say no!_

"Why yes he is!" Taro grinned, "Elliot! Chelsea's here to talk to you!"

He gestured to me, "Do come in!"

I frowned, "No, no it's okay, I'm only going to be quick."

Taro nodded, "Fine."

"Chelsea," I heard Elliot's warm voice, "What did you want?"

"Uhm, I need to tell you something."

"Uh, ok? What was it?" He folded his arms.

"I-I have a crush on you," I blushed, "I don't know when it started, probably when I-I first met you…" I peeked up to see his face, it was completely blank.

"Elliot?" I called, no response, "E-elliot?"

"Do you mean it?" he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I kissed him on the cheek and he turned scarlet.

I could see Julia's jealous face from the corner of my eye, she was walking over, what was she doing?

"Hey Elliot, you know Chelsea's joking right?" Julia said hastily.

"Uh, uhm, she was?" he whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah, stupid dare, sorry mate, I'm sure Julia's willing to date you though," I gave him a wink.

"Ugh! Chels! Let's goooo," she towed me away as I laughed watching a pretty stunned Elliot.

"That was a _bad _idea," sighed Julia, "That's ruined it for me, I'm going home, you guys might as well too…" I nodded.

"Night guys," I'd probably go see Shea quickly before I left.

Natalie, Lanna, and Sabrina headed off to their houses as I toddled over to the jungle.

_What if he didn't want to see me? He hadn't turned up, maybe he was trying to show me he didn't want to see me anymore. I can't think why, I hadn't done anything. Maybe he was angry about the mud I threw on him yesterday. But he should be used to mud…_

Ugh, stupid life. Yet I'm standing outside Shea's house, ugh. I might as well go in, I've come all the way here after all.

I pushed the door open.

Wada spun round, and I raised an eyebrow, "Where's Shea?"

I quickly glanced around the room, nope. Not here.

"Shea…… on…… quest…… to…… find…… the…… green…… haired…… woman……!"

"W-what? The Goddess! He'll never come back with her! She's too powerful! If he attacks her she'll probably kill him or at least badly injure him!" I shrieked.

"Shea…… will…… not…… come…… home…… till…… he…… got…… woman……!"

"Ugh, fine I'll go get him myself!" I growled, storming out.

What's wrong with that man? He's _sending _Shea to find the Goddess and _forbids _him to come back till then? Shea's going to _die. _I have to find him!

Where to look? What would I be doing if I were Shea…?

I wondered aimlessly around the woods, watching leaf after leaf finish it's life, I listened carefully, ignoring the rustling of leafs, the pattering of rain, the animal calls, the evident storm roaring…

_A storm's coming?! Oh crap, find shelter, find shelter!_

Thunderous cackles came roaring down, crashing with my throbbing ears, the sky flashing with colours in rage. Clouds stormed the red sky, but it wasn't the clouds _I _knew, they were grey in colour, not fluffy but large, and reckless, not carefree in a good way, but in a _bad _way.

I had to find some sort of shelter, anything would do in this situation, storms had never been in my good books, I remember the memories of me crouching under the staircase, fright running through my veins. Brother would always protect me, hold me in his arms.

I knew one day I'd be in a storm without him there, but I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. The thunder scared me out of my thought, pointlessly panicking me, as I frantically glanced around. There was a grey structure behind the shaking trees, I narrowed my eyes for any small details seen by the eye. Another boom panicked me out of my mindless thinking.

_Go check it out, it might be a shelter._

I hesitated but the storm roared around me, I found the strength to force through the dangling branches, some whacking me right in the face, I couldn't say this was the _best _feeling in the world. A particular branch, which I have now named 'the Perv-de-Branch' whacked my ass.

All in all, not a great experience. Up ahead I saw a sort of cave, kind of eerie, made of boulders. A felt a splatter of freezing cold water on my red nose. I forced my head up and almost gasped. Alongside the raging storm, was _snow. _Actually snow. I almost did a happy dance when I remembered exactly what I was doing. Okay, shelter from storm. Take deep breathes.

_Enter the fucking cave already woman!_

Okay, okay. Calm down.

I scrambled inside the darkened cave, not much to my surprise, the cave was _colder _then outside.

_This is going to be a painfully cold night_, I sighed.

I studied the cave, nothing usual, I couldn't feel any heat at all, so a dragon couldn't live here, no bad smell, well, _really _bad smell, so no bear. And it wasn't completely silent, so no evil snakes. Couldn't say the same about _spiders _though.

"Ugh," I groaned as I sat on the cave floor, my butt took most of the cold, but still, tonight was going to be _very _long. Let's just hope I don't get caved in for the night.

I curled into a tight ball, using all the heat in me to spread around the body.

"I take a house for granted," I moaned, lying my head on the floor, which may I add, froze my head.

_Better get used to it, you're going to be here allllll night._

Thanks a bunch. Anyhow… night.

**So, what do you think guys? Not much Shea in this, in fact, not one appearance but sh! That'll be all next chapter, I've planned out what's going to happen in the next few chapters so I'll be just writing them :) you might be unaware but in most of my stories I just make it up as I go along, you should try it, it sometimes makes really good stories :O (sometimes!) Review and tell me what you think (:**


	8. Meeting Faith

**Note: **So here is Chapter Eight, I've added a lot more of Shea this chapter, I hope you like it. Oh and there's lots of random detail but yeah :) I feel very detailed today so get over it, sorry it's like late-ish today, I got distracted lol :) yeah I know it's a pathetic excuse, but sh! Oh and there probably won't be any new chapters over the weekend, including Friday and Monday because my cousins are round and I'll be very busy! But I'll be back by Tuesday with loads of ideas :D I've got another 2 chapters planned until I have to think up more ideas! Anyway, review and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter Eight: the Goddess

_Yawn…_

I had such a weird dream, stuck in a cave, hehe. So weird. At least I have home, sweet home.

One of my eyes cracked open, and I almost fainted of shock as I found myself lying in a damp _cave._

_Oh goddess, why am I here?_

I gasped, oh yeah. Stupid Wada sent Shea to find the gorgeous Harvest Goddess, she isn't an animal! Shea's sleek hunting never could compare to the _Harvest Goddess' _power, if he was even lucky enough to _find _her, he'd attack her, and she'd kill him.

"Come out woman!" someone roared, "Out now!"

My eyes widened, that, that was Shea, right? What's he doing? He's not challenging her, is he? Please, please don't! He'll never win, he's got to stop, wait maybe I can stop him! Yeah, I'll do that.

I clambered over the boulders, scraping my legs as I went along. The cave was in pitch darkness apart from the burst of sunshine a few feet away. My crawling body was stiff, from the wrenching pain of last night's inconvenience.

As I reached the exit, I stood on my shaking legs, the sensation was weird, the front side of me was warm, almost relaxed in the glory of the sun, whilst my backside froze in the cave. I snapped my eyes opened, and it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light difference.

The first thing I saw was Shea; he stood, crouched on the ground, glaring at me. It almost hurt watching him ready to pounce.

"Shea?" I whispered.

Shea's eyes brushed across my body, analysing me, I took a deep breathe, almost a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I said, gently.

What came next surprised me, no, that's an understatement. It _scared _me.

Shea growled.

My eyes widened, half in disbelieve, and half in horror, he still stuck in his crouched form, glaring at me.

"What is Chelsea doing here?" he muttered.

"I-I heard about your quest…" I stumbled, "It's dangerous, Shea! Go back… The Goddess will not me merciful…"

My eyes locked on to his, and we stood, motionless, in the burning sun. He spun his head to the side, and sighed.

"I have no home anymore," he explained, "Wada won't let me back."

I nodded, "I know, but you have too Shea, you'll die against the Goddess, she's a lot stronger than you."

Shea shot up in an instant, pacing towards me, jabbing a finger into my chest, "Shea is strong! Shea can kill! Shea _will _kill," he growled.

"I-I, Shea…" I sighed, "That's not what I meant, yes. You are strong. But not as strong as her."

He dropped his hand, he went limp, "But what does Shea do? Shea can't go back," he sighed, "Shea will have to hunt Goddess."

I thought for a moment, an idea springing to mind, why didn't I think of this before?

"I know!" I jumped in excitement, "I know! I know!"

Shea looked at me warily, waiting for my _brilliant _idea.

"We'll just find something that _looks _like the Goddess, to trick Wada…" I smirked, "He doesn't want to _eat _her, does he?"

Shea shook his head, "Wada want to hang head on wall!"

I smirked, "Perfect, maybe the Goddess will help, if it saves her a fight I'm sure she'll help."

Shea's head popped up, "Meet the Goddess? This my chance!"

I rolled my eyes, "You. Are. Not. Hunting. The. Goddess. Got it?"

He sighed and nodded his head slowly, "Fine."

"Right. Okay, we'll have to cross the town though, the forest is on the other side of the island."

"No! No, Shea will not!" he yelped.

"Hm, I know, you can swing to my ranch and on the other side of my ranch, you can swing over the river, and you'll be at the mountain, where you can just walk into the forest if you walk south, no one lives there," I grinned.

Shea nodded, "I see Chelsea there later?"

I grinned, "Yup."

***

I had just left to head off to the forest, when I had bumped in to the gossip girl Lanna.

"_Chelsea!" Lanna called._

"_What do you want Lanna?" I sighed._

"_To talk to my best friend," frowned Lanna, fiddling with her thumbs, she was nervous. What for though? I'm not a killer or something. Gosh._

"_What's the occasion Gee-gee?" Hehe, she didn't get the nickname, it's a little thing me and Julia made up, Gee-gee was short for Gossip girl._

_Lanna rolled her eyes at the use of the name and explained, "Well, when I was drunk, I said some really stupid things that got all the girls to hate me. They won't tell me what I said!" she sighed, "Will you tell me?"_

"_No," I said, carelessly, "It isn't my place to tell you if they don't want you to know."_

_  
She pounced in front of me, and started begging,_

_  
"Please, please, please!" she begged._

"_No, get lost Gee," I said, pushing her gently, "I need to go somewhere!"_

_She seized my leg, causing me to stumble._

"_Let go Lanna!" I growled, she was seriously pissing me off now._

"_Not until you tell me," she smirked._

"_I'll stomp on your puny head," I muttered, "Go pester Julia, you might get something out of HER." I emphasized on the 'her.'_

"_Humph, fine. I don't like you anyway," she huffed, storming off to Julia's house. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the mud blotches on her delicate green dress, she'd be lucky if Julia let her in!_

Ugh. Lanna made me _late. _What was her problem? I don't see why I was hated, any particular reason? Denny didn't like me so it couldn't be jealousy, the only thing I have is _Julia._

Oh. _Oh._

She wanted to be friends with Jules, _didn't _she?

I smirked.

Yes! One thing I have that she doesn't. Totally owned. Oh yeah, _Shea._

_I'm coming Shea! Coooooming._

What started as a stroll became a heavy paced sprint, Lanna had kept me down for a _long_ time, all I could do was hope he hadn't found the Goddess' pond yet.

Shea didn't look too impressed as I came into view, but worry filled his eyes as I came closer, panting.

"What wrong?" Shea said worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing," I looked up to smile, "Just ran here, that's all."

"Why is Chelsea so late? Shea been here for 30 minutes!"

"Held up, mad woman," I winked, though I knew he didn't get it.

"Where is Goddess?" He asked, "I looked for woman, she no here!"

I grinned, and grasped his rough hands along with mine, blushing slightly I dragged him south, I wanted something to distract me, anything.

I glanced up, above my head, studying the tree branches, and the little chirping birds perched on top. I shifted my head to the floor, and watched as my feet crunched with the fallen leaves.

The forest really was gorgeous, almost as much as the jungle. You could get a perfect view of the giant mountain, sometimes even seeing a pacing Regis or Dr. Trent searching for herbs for new medicine in his clinic back in Mineral Town.

Come to think of it, the Harvest Goddess would only emerge if he made an offering, right?

I stopped abruptly, startling Shea. His head swung round to study the problem,

"What's problem?" he asked.

I smiled, he looked so worried about me, "I just need to pick up a flower, wait here."

He nodded once, and stood completely still.

I spun round, studying the bunch of flowers, herbs, and weeds scattered amongst the forest floor. There were all different kinds of grasses, which one did the Goddess like most? Uh…

_The Moondrop flower._

Really? I never knew that. I guess I ought to get one of them, wait, what did they look like again? Flower-picking never _has _been my thing…

_It's the only flower on the ground, stupid._

Aha, I knew that. My eyes scanned the floor, before it focused on a pinkish-purple flower, it's a flower, must be it.

I skipped over, bending down to grab the flower. I picked it up with immense care, lifting it gently. Once I was fully up I skipped over to Shea.

"Done?" I nodded.

"Yup, as much as I'll ever be!" I sung.

_Why was I in such a good mood?_

We headed off in the direction of the pond, in fact, we were so near, I could _see _the pond, by now, it was almost night, 8'oclock.

The water was clear, flowing carefree. The pond was circling with orange and aqua sparkles, which I assume was just for the magical effect. Beside the beautiful pond was the holy church. I assumed Nathan and Alisa had left the church, to their home. Actually, I think the church _was _there home, strange as it may seem. I had never really thought it over, were they _homeless? _Anyway, I don't think they'd be bothering us tonight.

"I thought you said no villagers round here," he whispered, obviously catching onto the gorgeous church.

"I said not _much _villagers live around here, the owners of that church worship the church," I added, "They are also someone you'd have to go through if you attack the Goddess."

"Shea can take on _anyone_," boasted Shea, "Shea strong!"

"Shh!" I whispered hastily.

Shea snapped his mouth shut, cautiously glancing left to right.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, do you want to meet her or not?"

He nodded unhesitant.

I pulled him over, and he almost jumped with fright as he watched the sparkles float dreamily around the sacred pool.

"It's just the Goddess and her magic, it's harmless," I reinsured him, "Don't attack her okay?"

He nodded once.

I shifted my body towards the magical pond, and in one quick throw, chucked the flower in the pond.

A few seconds went by with nothing to be heard but the slight tapping of Shea's feet as he waited impatiently. Suddenly a spark of all the colours under the rainbow burst before our eyes and a young woman appeared above the lake.

Her hair was a delicate green, tightly wrapped in two swirly buns apart from a beautifully braid that ran down to her waist. The woman wore an indigo top that showed of her smooth stomach, and arms. Hugging her hips was an elegant skirt that reached the ground, indigo and baby blue in colour. Sprayed across her back was a sky blue cloak, which at the moment swayed from side-to-side. She was a perfect image of the girl in pictures hanging inside the church.

The first impact she had on Shea, was shock. Second was curiosity. My eyes narrowed as he took her in slowly, her elegant grace, her curvy body, and her beautiful features.

Shea whispered to the breeze, "Shea could never hunt woman."

I smiled contently, a warm feeling had now arrived, and I turned my head to the lady.

She was looking at me smugly, a warm glow around her, her fair skin looked much better then any of the portraits in the church, this, this was something special.

The fair lady spoke, "Hello Chelsea, I've been expecting you."

I blushed slightly.

What were you supposed to do if you met the Harvest Goddess? Curtsey? Bow?

"You don't need to worry, child," she said gently, slowly floating in my direction.

Shea instantly tensed, pouncing before me and crouching in a hunting manner.

"Shea," I giggled, "You don't need to protect me, this is the Harvest Goddess."

Shea glanced up, wary of the confused Goddess, switching her sight to Shea, to me. His eyes locked with mine, making my heart almost skip a beat.

His eyes were something special, something deep inside appealed to me, I don't know what it is. The chocolate colour was almost addictive, and I often found it hard to look in his eyes, but there was something, a sparkle, a spark, I don't know, of hope and trust that drew me in.

The Goddess coughed, which caused me to break the tension.

I nodded to Shea, and he returned it, slowly and silently returning to my side.

"Anyway," she smiled, "What was it that you wanted again?"

"Well," I paused, and took a deep breathe, "You see, Shea's father, Wada, sent Shea on a quest, a quest to find you-" the Goddess interrupted.

"Find me? For what ever reason?" She asked curiously.

"To _hunt _you," I said, shakily.

The Goddess gasped, springing her hand to her face, "Oh gosh, that is not good!"

"Of course, as much as he would hate to hunt you," I shifted my head to face him, giving him a stern 'don't say anything' look, "his father will not let him home till he has you."

She opened her mouth to speak, but I quickly carried on, "You see, don't take this offensively but he wishes to hang your head on his wall, but don't punish him for it, he doesn't realise what you do for him, and I'll be sure to tell him when we return."

The Goddess looked a tad wary but nodded, slowly.

"Hm, and what do you want me to do Chelsea?" she said, elegantly.

"I don't suppose you could make a model of yourself that looks human so he'll hang _that _instead?" I gave her my best opinion of puppy-eyes, I knew I sucked though.

"Isn't it easier if I made brain-wash him so he'll forget he even asked Shea to do it?" the Harvest Goddess raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," I felt a bit silly, why didn't I say that?

The Goddess smiled, "I'll be back in a second, bye!"

She disappeared in a flash, startling a poor looking Shea. His eyes widened, and swung his head to me.

"She gone?" he whispered.

"Yes Shea," I smiled, patting him on the shoulder, "You better get home, you must be sleepy."

He stifled a yawn, "Shea not sleepy! Shea take Chelsea home."

"Nah, I'll be fine, you need your sleep, sleepyhead," I hesitated, "I think you'll probably be able to go home now that the Harvest Goddess will have brainwashed him, just don't mention anything about the quest."

I turned around, heading off to my house. I wondered why Shea hadn't set off to his house. Ah, he's probably waiting till I leave till he goes.

Suddenly I was attacked, arms pinning me down, I almost fainted of shock, when I realised whose arms they were.

_Shea._

I looked down at his tan arms wrapped across my stomach and the warmth my back now felt as he leaned on it, his grip tightened the longer he kept me in his embrace. It kind of felt nice, being his arms I mean. His grip may be tight but it was also soft and delicate, as if he was careful not to hurt me.

I grinned, and he hugged me tighter, stopping me from breathing.

"Ugh… can't breathe…" I groaned.

"Sorry," he muttered, letting go.

I didn't turn around, but I heard some crackling as feet embraced the leaves.

"Bye Shea," I smirked, "Bed time."

I carried on to my house, grinning at what had just happened.

_Shea was so sweet._

**Haha, so did you like the ending? I hope you like it, I knew you wanted lots of Shea this time :) and guess what? Seeing as you're the readers I gave it to you, yay! I know the romance isn't very high at the moment, but that's because in other stories they just realise their feelings too soon and it's cheesy and ugh. So they won't realise their feelings for a while :D unless you want it to, since you're the readers I guess. I've got this chapter one for my other story and I was wondering if maybe you could do the poll I've made for a name? PLEASE :) thank youuuuu!**


	9. Farming Disputes

**Note: **Hey guys, here's chapter nine :) woop yay :) I invented a word, I'm so proud lol, its something I used when I was little all the time, didn't realise it wasn't a word you see. YAAAY, for look at the ideas on my profile, I don't know about some of them, oh and if you guys want an idea for a story PM me with the pairing you want and I'll try and think up a idea specially for you, but don't knick the ideas on my profile, those are mine and I just want your opinion on them :( okay? Ta, and review please :D And sorry its a short chapter :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter Nine: Farming Disputes

I still had trouble sleeping after last week, the raging storm wasn't expected, and I always had this _gut _feeling that there would be another, but, Taro's prediction's always won against mine. Today was forecasted cloudy, by Taro, of course.

I flung my blue covers to the side, stretching my scabby legs off the bed.

I took a quick glance around the room, nothing unusual, I couldn't help remember when I had arrived on the island though, since then I had got Gannon to install a bathroom, and had brought a kitchen, alongside house comforts, such as a pleasing TV set.

But that wasn't the thing that was bothering me, not at all.

_Shea _hadn't visited for a few days; it was almost like he'd been sent on _another _quest. No. Wada wouldn't do that, would he? The Goddess had brainwashed him, he wouldn't do that.

But if he wasn't that, then what was it? Did he hate me now? I can't think why he'd hate me, I hadn't done anything.

Ah, well, I don't have time to ponder about some _boy_; I had a farm to run, believe it or not.

I sighed as another image of Shea flicked through my mind, why couldn't I just let it _go_? I'm sure he'd come around eventually, maybe he was just busy.

I slumped as I headed over to the draw that held my clothes, not caring _which _overalls I wore, I stuck my hand in randomly and leisurely headed to the bathroom.

These days weren't interesting anymore; you couldn't _enjoy _yourself with your friends, you couldn't fish without unwanted company joining you, and you couldn't jump of the mountain because of stupid, annoying little 'mountain' sprites.

Stupid.

I gave out a small sigh of depression as I sprung the door open, half hoping that one of my friends had visited, maybe to amuse me, or to amuse themselves.

No one.

Of course, my friends had their _boyfriends _to hang around with. Natalie and _her _Pierre, Julia and _her _Elliot, Lanna and _her _Denny, oh and guess what? Sabrina and _her _Vaughn, though I didn't want her company anyway, I'd rather die alone, thanks.

I dragged myself over to the coop, slamming into the doors, startling the chickens. Not many people had high opinions of chickens, some said they were 'evil', even _Julia_, isn't she meant to love any animal no matter what? Well, they didn't seem evil to me, maybe they just _clicked _with me, maybe one of them was my _soulmate_?

I chuckled, yeah, a chicken as a soulmate, it's my lucky day!

"What funny?" asked a curious voice, not only startling me but scaring the chickens too.

I spun round as the chickens started clucking angrily at this invader.

I grinned when Shea came to sight, he was leaning on the door, purely curious.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped, spinning my head round to see my chickens stalking closer and closer him.

He paid no attention.

"Me visit Chelsea!" he grinned, his happiness always rubbed off me, causing me to give him a small smile.

"Okay, okay. But today I have to do farming, I need to harvest and look after my animals," I frowned, "I didn't realise I was having company today."

"Oh," Shea frowned along with me, but a glisten sparkled in his eyes, "I know! Shea help with work!"

A worried look appeared across my face, "Are you sure? You don't kill the animals…"

His forehead creases in confusion, "You no kill animals? Why? What you do?"

"You feed them and collect their eggs or milk in the cows case," I grinned, "Easy peasy!"

"… Shea don't understand."

"Come on," I smirked, grabbing his tan arm with my pale one. I dragged him over to the chicken dispenser.

I smiled widely at him before sticking in my hand and grabbing as big a pile as possible. When I took my hand out his eyes were full of curiosity.

"What that?" he asked.

"Food, the animals eat it," I explained.

"But animals no eat that in wild!" he said.

"I know, but these are _farm _animals, bred to fed on _this _food," he nodded weakly.

"You'll get used to it," I grinned.

I strolled over to the feed bins, equally separating the feed for the chickens, a bit in there, a bit in there…

"Why don't chicken feed from floor?" Shea asked.

I shrugged, "It's just the way they're fed."

He nodded, and I gestured for him to follow me as we went over to the Animal Shed.

I paused and spun around, my eyes narrowing at him, "Now don't you attack these animals," I threatened.

He nodded warily and I quickly rushed into the Animal Shed.

"Hey my babies, how are you doing?" I cooed.

Shea raised his eyebrows at me, before settling in the corner, eyes narrowing on Belle, the cow.

Belle was backing away quickly from his glare, this caught my eye.

I sighed, "Shea, please refrain yourself from giving my cows the evils."

He didn't say anything in reply, just stared at the floor instead.

Just like before, I scattered the feed equally in each feed bin, before coughing at Shea, tapping my feet impatiently.

I had been standing there for at least three minutes, and he hadn't noticed.

His head snapped up and he jumped up, mumbling a sorry.

"Time to water my crops!" I said enthusiastically.

"… Food!" Shea grinned excitedly.

"Don't _eat _the food," I warned.

He frowned, "What? No eat food!" he gave me a strange look, "Why not?"

"I sell the crops for a living, the _villagers _eat my food."

"… Shea no eat food?" he frowned again.

"Nope, sorry Shea," I apologised, still smiling though.

He huffed, "Hmph, Chelsea mean."

"Aw, come on Shea, you know you love me really," I whined.

Shea couldn't help but give me a cheesy grin, and I returned it.

I thrust a watering can in his hands, "You water the carrots, I'll be over there watering the spinach," I said gesturing to the carrots, then the spinach.

Shea did a 'yes, captain' gesture, leaving me smiling at him.

I watered the spinach peacefully, and I had just finished watering the last one.

I shifted my head over to where Shea was, and almost gasped in horror as I saw him watering the carrots.

"Shea!" I shouted, and his head popped up, "You're drowning my carrots!" I frowned.

He instantly stopped, hiding the watering can behind his back, smiling sheepishly.

I stomped over, frowning, but ideas flicked through my head.

I sprayed him with my watering can.

His eyes filled with shock and horror, maybe a bit of disbelief, as a water drop slowly dropped down his left cheek.

I gave him a smug smile.

"That's for flooding my carrots, Mr."

He scowled at me, wiping the drops off his face.

"Here, let me get them for you," I grinned.

I reached for his face, licking my lip in concentration as I rubbed off each drip carefully.

"There!" I beamed, admiring my concentration.

"Chelsea looks cute concentrating!" he grinned.

My jaw almost hit the ground, as my cheeks went a crimson colour.

"Shea loves it when your cheeks change colour!"

"… Uhm, uh," I gulped, "I gotta go, I-I'll see you tomorrow."

Shea tilted his head, wondering what had made me hesitant and shy.

"I see you tomorrow," he grinned.

I spun round, dropping the watering can on the ground, next to the carrots. It was almost as if it was bleeding, though I knew it was only water.

He spun we round, and embraced me in a tight hug, that made my cheeks flush a brighter scarlet.

_Why does he always make me blush? _I scowled.

"W-what was _that _for?" I asked.

"For being Shea bestest ever friend!"

I always laughed at Shea's grammar, bestest? Was that even a word?

"Bye Shea," I grinned, "And you're my 'bestest' friend ever too."

He smiled smugly and headed over to the river, back home.

I wish everyday could end this way, peacefully, happily, and most importantly… fantastically.

**Like it? Felt like adding another hug in there, did you like my new word? :) hehe. Oh, uh by the way, just to warn you, my profile has A LOT of stuff on it, and uhm… I wont be writing any chapters Friday-Monday, sorry guys. AND uh I'll be writing a GrayxAnn fanfic soon, cos there isn't enough, if you have time, WRITE A GRAYxANN one tooo! There's only 3! Okay, but don't steal my idea for annxgray one, or I'll beat your butt :( okay, bye! REVIEW!**


	10. Not Expected

**Note: **Helloooo guys. Here is chapter 10, it's a bit longer then the previous chapter, though I've run out of ideas basically for the next few chapters, I had a plan up till now :) I'll have to go back and PLAN PLAN PLAN. Right, I'm sorry if you don't like what happens, ISN'T MY FAULT :( anyhow, I thought it was Wednesday yesterday, woopsie, so now, I'm really confused, it's Wednesday today, right? Okieee, I won't be writing another chapter tomorrow, because I'm gonna write the first chapter of my AnnxGray :] too bad guys, I mean, I already update every day, it makes me pretty sad. Oh yeah, and by the way, I won't be updating HALF as much as I am now when school starts, [next Thursday] because I only get home at like half five, then I have tea, then I do my homework [which can be really long] and then I get free time, which is about an hour? Uhm no. I'll try updating every weekend, but I have school on Saturdays too so yeah :] haha. Anyway ENJOYYY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter Ten: The Unexpected

Shea had been visiting every so often in the past weeks, mostly everyday. But sometimes, we didn't. We were busy you know. Me and Shea's relationship had grown over the months I'd been here; it was almost unbelievable that I had such a good friend. Of course, sometimes he'd go _overboard _and stick a spear in my friend's faces but I guess it was sort of the package deal with him.

I wasn't planning on seeing Shea today, I'd visited him everyday for the past two weeks, I think it was almost _obsessive_, and I had to get over it, he wasn't my _only _friend, I had Julia, Natalie, Lanna… Sabrina. _No, _Sabrina didn't count.

I think I'll visit Julia today, I hadn't seen her for _ages, _and that's an understatement, I wouldn't be surprised if she had forgotten who I _was_.

_She'd be glad to see me, right?_

Thoughts ran through my mind, as I patted the last cow on the back.

"Get well, Moia," I cooed.

I heaved the Shed door open, rushing through the empty farm. I hadn't actually got round the farming yet, friendship really took its toll on you. My only income was the _animals__, _and one of _them _is ill. Shows how awful I am at farming right?

I have hoped that Shea would pop out and visit. He'd got used to _me _visiting the Jungle now.

I sighed.

I remembered the wonderful day when he visited me at the now deserted-looking farm, learning to care for the now main income of the sad farm.

It almost turned me inside out every time I saw the state of this farm. I had promised myself when I was shipwrecked, that I _would _sort the farm out, demolish _every _weed, and make this farm prosperous. I used to get constant visitors, which rapidly disappeared as the ranch's reputation dropped. Julia came by every so often, reminding me I _had _a farm to look after.

I had often resulted to eating _porridge _for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Though most of the time I skipped lunch. I didn't have enough money. I'm sure Vaughn would have _loved _this, his favourite food for breakfast and dinner!

I've got to stop mourning over my saddened life, I had Shea, and that's all I needed.

Right, let's get this day started.

I rapidly left the farm, not even turning my head for a final glance, now let's go find that girl.

I had barely even walked into the centre of the village when I heard whispers.

I snapped my head up, towards Taro's house. Oh great, I had enemies already.

But I didn't expect to see _Shea, _hiding behind there house, pointing at me.

I gave a quick glance around me, and quickly rushed over to him.

"What are you doing in the village, Shea?" I whispered.

He shrugged, "I want Chelsea at Jungle!"

I covered his mouth, telling him to keep quiet.

"Do you _want _to be seen?" I sighed.

To that, he replied, "I no get caught!"

I covered his loud mouth _again._

"Shh!" I hushed, "How the heck did you get here? Without being caught?"

"Shea come early!" he grinned.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Why do you need me at the Jungle, Shea?"

"Shea want you at Jungle for few days!" he clapped his muscular hands together, childishly.

"Stop that!" I growled.

He stopped instantly, dropping his hands to his sides.

"But I have animals, Shea, I can't just _leave_."

He frowned, "But Shea want to be with Chelsea!"

I couldn't stop blushing at his comment, did he even _realise _what he was saying?

"You can stay at my farm, I guess," I murmured, "I could use some help sorting the darn farm out anyway."

He pulled me in for a hug, like always, causing me to choke.

"Shea come to Chelsea's!" he grinned.

"Mhm," I agreed, "Can you, uh, let go now?"

He quickly jumped away, and I coughed frantically.

"Woops," grinned Shea.

Catching a breath, I said, "You go get your stuff, and I'll meet you at the house."

Guess I won't be seeing Julia _today_.

He nodded contently, as he ran off east, leaving me on my own _behind _Elliot's house.

I kind of stood there stunned for a few minutes; I had just let Shea stay at my house for a few days.

When I only had one bed.

_Crap._

"Uhm, uh, Chelsea? W-what are you doing h-here?" a nervous voice said.

I twisted my head to face them, seeing a rather curious Elliot. I had never noticed this before, but his pink hair shined in the sun, it was rather cute actually. Know I would _never _have a crush on him.

"Oh, uhm. I'm just studying the woodwork, you know! For my, uhm, farm work!"

He almost raised an eyebrow, and I saw his mouth twitch as if he was to say something.

"Uh, is it interesting? Mind if I join you?" he asked uneasily.

_What a sad loser._

"Ah well, I'm just about to go back to the farm, the works waiting for me!" I said as enthusiastically as I possibly could.

"Uhm, Chelsea… you haven't done any work for ages. Julia told me," his face flushed slightly as he mentioned Julia.

"Well it's always good to start!" I growled, startling him slightly.

"Yeah, uhm, okay, I'll be going now!" he almost yelped.

"See ya," I said, rolling my eyes.

I watched as the scared boy scampered off in the direction of my dear friend Julia.

Shea probably wouldn't be ready for a while. This made me curious. What would he bring? Loads or very little?

I sighed, concentration getting to my brain. My dragged my feet back to the dreaded farm that could only bring pain.

Standing outside my house stood a tan, muscular man, tapping impatiently at the door.

"Mm, hey Shea," I pretended to act like I didn't realise he was beating my door to pulp.

He swung round, carrying lots of _food, _and a bunch of furs, for clothes.

"Chelsea? Where you been?" he asked angrily.

"Distracted," I grinned, "Wanna go in, or would you rather stay out here?"

"In! In! In!" he chanted, making me giggle.

"Okay then."

I shoved the key into the hole, twisting it 180 degrees. I heard the click and kicked the door open with my foot.

"Here ya go," I smiled, "I'll be back in a second, make yourself at home."

I didn't really want to think about what he would actually _do _to make himself at home.

I left the farm with Shea, entering town, and turning right.

I stopped at Chen's shop. He must have got Gannon to work on it, because it was looking a lot better. It looked Chinese/Japanese based, with two lanterns dangling on each side of the black door. Awesome.

I yanked the door open, almost pulling it off its hinges, I forgot that it isn't like the door of my farmhouse, my bad.

"What's wrong with my door?" A man asked.

I quickly shot my head up, to meet the joking gaze of the merchant, Chen.

"Nothing, nothing," I murmured.

"So what did you want?" Chen asked.

"She's here for the chocolate!" grinned Charlie, Chen's little son.

"Let the woman talk, Charlie," sighed Chen.

"I was wondering if maybe you have a bed in stock?" I asked.

"A bed? Why would you need a _bed_?" he said, "Are you going to propose soon? I have a feather in stock too!"

"No!" I snapped, "A friends staying round, that's all. My bed isn't big enough."

"Oh, well. I do have a partner bed in stock, but I'm only meant to sell it to _couples_."

"How much is it?"

"10,000G, a good price for such an exquisite item," he said, buttering it up.

"10,000?!" I yelled, "I can't afford that," I sighed.

"I'm sorry Chelsea, I can't give you a discount, but I do have a sleeping bag I could sell to you for 5,000G."

"5,000G?! Oh goddess do I sound poor," I sighed.

"Sorry… no can do Chelsea," he frowned, "Maybe another time."

I nodded gratefully, and headed back to the farm.

I guess I'll have to tell Shea to sleep on the floor. It's Chen's fault. His products are too expensive.

He can't say I didn't _try._

Too many thoughts ran through my head as I wrenched the door open.

"Chelsea!" Shea called.

I glanced around, unable to see the tan man I was expecting.

"Where are you?" I responded.

A hand shot up, waving, from the sofa I had ordered a few days ago, "Here!" he yelled.

"Y-you're watching TV?" I said, in confusion.

"Shea like TV! I want one!" he grinned, popping his head out from the sofa's soft comfort.

"Well I can't buy you one yet," I sighed, "I don't have any where _near _the amount of money to buy that machine _again_."

Shea pouted, but I think he understood.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed, you can sleep wherever you want," I stifled a yawn.

He nodded and turned his head back to the TV.

I took the nightdress from under my pillow, and headed for the bathroom.

I could still hear the TV yapping on about something to do with nature. Ha, Shea was watching the nature program. Makes sense, I guess.

When I was changed I went over to my bed, mumbling a good night to Shea, which I think he _might _have heard. Can't be sure.

Folding my clothes under my pillow, I pushed the covers to the side, and climbed in. Slowly raising the covers over my head, I muttered,

"Don't forget to turn the TV off."

And which that, I fell asleep.

What was supposed to be sweet dreams were awfully like reality.

I was there, like normal, in my farmhouse. Everything was exactly like it normally is, a TV with a black screen, drawn curtain, no knifes out, arranged cushions, and a tan man.

_Wait_, what?!

I focused on the tanned man, his face with no sign of creases, dark chocolate eyes that seemed to belong to a different world completely. His body was muscular, with a fully noticeable six-pack. Around his waist, a tiger skin, similar to the boots of his feet, and gloves he wore on his huge hands that could probably fit two of my own in. Over all, his whole structure was luring me in, all these touches that seemed irresistible.

But this guy, he seemed familiar, almost too much…

**Okay, so this will be the last update till Tuesday. Live with it, so I wouldn't bother coming back till Tuesday night, if you're English that is… :] I THINK it's earlier for Americans, I forget. Is American time 5 hours before or after the English time? :] haha. Anyway, enjoy the read :]]] and I'll be uhm, yeah, around. [: AND PLEASE READ MY PROFILE and tell me what you think :] taaaaaaaa, & review, oh and, my GrayxClaire one will be called "The Choices Made" okaaaay? Byeeeee!**


	11. Surprise!

**Note: **I'm back from the weekend break avec my cousins. I'm sorry this update is really late, I just had writers block today, but luckily I did manage to write a chapter. I hope it was worth the wait, though it probably isn't. And also, as you probably already know, I had school on Thursday onwards, so I won't be writing half as much anymore. Sorry about that.

**Additional: **Please answer my poll, because I don't know what story to start, and it's all very frustrating. Oh and I feel like some requests for ideas because I'm full of IDEAS :) plenty for plenty. Okay, enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Surprise!

I wiggled uncomfortably, changing sides every few minutes. However much I tried to get snugly and comfortable, it just wasn't _happening_. Breathing out a sigh, I cracked one eye open. Yawning like there was no tomorrow, my weary eyes finally adjusted to the sunbeams pouring through the windowpanes.

What I didn't expect to happen was to find a rather peaceful, young man.

Horror, dread, and worry struck me through my wary, stiff body. My eyes widened considerably, my mouth cussing at an amazing rate. I shot up like a bullet, giving a quick glance to my clothing.

I was wearing an old, long t-shirt that I often used as a dress. At least I wasn't naked…

Shoving the covers past me, and onto the calm, still Shea. Easing myself off the bed gently, I tiptoed over to the cabinet; grabbing the first overall I could get my shaking hands on.

After changing into the overalls, I tread softly over to the door, walking out softly, closing the door lightly. The next thing I did, was stride over to the flowing river, where the embarrassing situations with the jungle boy had begun. Kneeling down beside the stream, I scooped a handful of salty water, and splashed it over my pale face. Wiping the falling drips, I thought as hard as I possibly could.

_What was he doing in my bed? What happened last night? Think, think!_

I was crying in frustration, all memories crawling away from my brain.

_Let's think. I went to Chen's. I couldn't buy a bed. I went home, Shea was watching TV. I was tired, so I went to bed…_

Every memory flew around my numb brain, confusing, puzzling me. They were out to get me. One memory shone in particular. I replayed it, listening carefully.

"_Chelsea!" Shea called._

_I glanced around, unable to see the tan man I was expecting._

"_Where are you?" I responded._

_A hand shot up, waving, from the sofa I had ordered a few days ago, "Here!" he yelled._

"_Y-you're watching TV?" I said, in confusion._

_  
"Shea like TV! I want one!" he grinned, popping his head out from the sofa's soft comfort._

"_Well I can't buy you one yet," I sighed, "I don't have any where near the amount of money to buy that machine again."_

_Shea pouted, but I think he understood._

"_Anyway, I'm going to bed, you can sleep wherever you want," I stifled a yawn._

_He nodded and turned his head back to the TV._

_I took the nightdress from under my pillow, and headed for the bathroom._

_I could still hear the TV yapping on about something to do with nature. Ha, Shea was watching the nature program. Makes sense, I guess._

_When I was changed I went over to my bed, mumbling a good night to Shea, which I think he might have heard. Can't be sure._

_Folding my clothes under my pillow, I pushed the covers to the side, and climbed in. Slowly raising the covers over my head, I muttered,_

_  
"Don't forget to turn the TV off."_

That must mean that _he _climbed into _my _bed. Doesn't that mean we hadn't done anything? We couldn't have. I was _asleep_.

I sighed in relief, a small grin appearing on my face.

_Wait a second, my dream last night… a tanned man… Oh goddess! It must have been Shea. But, why would I dream about him? It's not like I fancy him or something… But it was him. Hm…_

I paused in thought, a certain quote floated into my mind.

'_In tricky situations, one should always tell a friend.'_

Julia…

Jumping to my feet, I reached the farmhouse hurriedly, pushing the door open slightly and informing Shea I'd be back soon.

I shut the door gently, and carried on my journey to the young animal lover. I hadn't been into the buzzing village square much recently, leaving much of the islanders curious, and some, worried. Weird enough, the island lay in a sleeping slumber, and you could only hear the work of nature. I lifted my head, perking my ears up for any sign of _life_.

Nothing.

I quickly hurried to the Animal Shop, studying the closed door. Hanging from the door was a sign reading 'Closed'. The edges were torn, and the sign looked _rusty_. I pushed at the door, assuming they just took the day off for family time. But, the door wouldn't budge. My eyes were wide as I thought hard.

_They never lock the door. Ever. Something weird's going on… really weird._

I took a back step, eyeing the whole shop with curiosity.

_Where should I go then? … Uh, let's try Natalie's. She's nowhere as good as Julia, but she'll have to do._

I skipped over to Natalie's, avoiding any cracks. I didn't need any _more _bad luck. Tapping on their door, I sighed and waited impatiently.

After a few minutes, I couldn't control my anger anymore, and growled,

"Open the damn door now!"

I waited a bit more, but there was no response. Grabbing the brass handle, I gave it a tug, putting all my weight on it. I fell backwards, landing on my behind as my grip on the copper handle vanished. I got back on my feet abruptly, brushing my torn clothes in a rushed manner.

_This is even weirder. There's always someone in here. Taro almost never leaves, he doesn't trust anyone to stay in there whilst he's out. Hm… maybe they went on a trip?_

I took a sharp intake of air, and sighed.

_I guess I'll have to go to Lanna's._

Dragging my feet away from Natalie's house, I sauntered to the pop star's little ivy cottage. From the outside I couldn't hear the usual song she sung that reached the number one. Lanna hadn't had a successful career after that hit, because she couldn't follow her own shadow. The girl had moved to the island in hope that the islanders would like her more then the city. I wish that wasn't the case, but it was, everyone adored her. She just seemed so stuck-up and nosey to me, always trying to get in my business.

I gulped, and my fist hit the door, which could be thought as knocking.

No answer.

_Maybe she's purposely not answering the door; maybe she doesn't like me as much as I don't like her._

Giving out a frustrated sigh, there was only one place else to go. And I knew it very well, as much as I loathed the snatching worth-for-nothing woman, I had to give her _some _credit, she was a very good listener, and kept quiet at the right moments. But the thing that annoyed me was that she _could _be so pretty if she just tried. She stole the man I liked _without _looks; just imagine what she could do _with _them. I let out another aggravated sigh, as I brought myself to head off to Sabrina's.

As I knocked on the door, I half expected the raven-haired girl to fling the door open, a grin reaching her onyx eyes. But I knew that wouldn't happen, Sabrina had never been one to give a heartily smile. Her smile's _never _reached her eyes. There was always that aching, painful glint in her eyes that seemed to reach her soul.

I was going crazy, I needed to stop feeling sympathy; I hate her, loathe her!

Rubbing my eyes hastily, I tapped my feet impatiently.

After a few minutes, I groaned, when I realised they were obviously not going to answer.

_Where is everyone? I understand one or two, but EVERYONE'S gone. I think something's going on._

Walking at a rapid rate, I headed off to the farmhouse, desperate for answers; I ripped the door open, storming inside. I almost felt stupid when I found _no one _was in there. But the panic quickly flooded in, as I realised that meant that Shea _wasn't _here. Where had he gone? I began to bite at my nails, a nasty habit of mine. I spun round, checking every inch of the building.

There was no one there.

Almost crying in horror, I stomped outside, and gazed up to the beautiful blue sky. Relaxation rushed through my veins and I took a deep breath and calmed down. The sky was so soothing. I had found that out with the jungle boy a few weeks ago. It almost felt like an eternity as I watched a fluffy white cloud float out of sight.

"Where you go?" I heard someone shout.

I swivelled my head around, to see the tanned man himself standing there, looking so cute with his arms crossed and his lips in a pout.

"To Julia's," I frowned, "The whole village is empty."

I tried to keep an even tone of voice, but it cracked and it sounded worried and torn.

"Gone?" He yelped.

"Vanished," I explained, waving my hands above my head in a crazy manner.

Shea let out a gasp, but grasped my hand in his palm. He then began to tow me off the farm, my feet dragged against the rough, dirt ground.

_My feet are going ache when he lets go_.

Giving out a small, unheard sigh, he proceeded to pull me to the right after reaching the centre of the village square. I could vaguely see the large, green forest ahead of us.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to reach my sore feet to rub them better.

He gave me a quick glance, saying, "Green-haired lady! She help!"

_Hm… The Goddess? Not a bad idea._

Smiling slightly at his genius, he yanked my towed body into the freaky forest. Hearing growls and scurrying, I shivered in fright, looking at Shea worriedly.

"Uhm, can you hurry up?" I begged, "This forest is kind of freaking me out."

He turned his head in my direction, and raised one of his eyebrows.

"We almost there!" he said, giving me a small grin, "Goddess tell us what happening!"

I nodded contently, turning my head ahead. Right ahead of us was a large tree, and he was heading right for it!

"Shea!" I yelled, "Look out!"

Shea spun his head round, and his eyes widened considerably as he dodged the tree by a milli-second. I blinked in surprise, as he sighed in relief.

"Sorry," he apologised, giving me a small smile.

I nodded towards him, as we arrived in the clearing of the Goddess.

This was the second time I had visited the legendary pond with the Shea. The same old sparkles floated calmly around the beautiful pool. Shea released me from his grip, and I walked over to the pond.

"Goddess…" I called out, my voice echoing through the forest, "Goddess, come out."

I stood there patiently, gazing out to the amazing pool. All the flowing sparkles quickly flew to the centre of the pond, creating one a glistening ball. Sneaking a side-glance at Shea, he nodded at me, with a look of approval smudged over his face. I turned my head back to the sparkle, the sparkle was now becoming the shape of a human, presumably the Goddess. I smiled. In a couple of seconds the sparkle was in the form of the Goddess and she was smiling down at me.

"Hello farmer," she grinned, "What is it you wanted?"

"Well, uh… All the villagers have, uhm, disappeared," I laughed nervously.

"Disappeared?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No one's home," I nodded.

The Goddess let out a small chuckle, putting a hand to her chest she calmed herself down.

"Dear, have you checked your calendar recently?"

"No…" I shook my head, locks smashing the sides of my face.

"You really ought to pay more attention," The Goddess said strictly, she flung her eyes over to Shea, her eyes rolling over his body, and swivelling her head back to face me.

"And not _everyone's _disappeared," the Goddess said, somewhat aggravated, "This Jungle Boy," he waved a hand in Shea's direction, "Is clearly here."

My eyes fell to the ground, "Well, I, uhm, know that but uh-" I peeked through my tresses, and my eyes locked with hers, a firm scowl on her clearly irritated face.

"Get to the point woman!"

"He was staying at my house!" I yelped, grabbing my arms in a protective manner.

I caught the Goddess stroking her chin, in deep thought.

"Okay then. Well, I'm sorry I got so angry," I small smile appeared on her face, "It's just that I was having some beauty sleep, I tend to have it on festivals, because no one visits, but here you are."

I returned the smile, "I'm sorry I ruined your beauty sleep. I'll be leaving now."

"Mhm, have fun…" The Goddess reached to her face, stifling a yawn. She gradually faded away, sinking back into the glorious pool, creating a hole especially for her.

I turned my head over my shoulder, smiling gently at a shocked Shea.

"How does lady _do _that?"

I chuckled a bit, grabbing Shea's arm in a firm grip, "Come on, I think it's about time I checked out that calendar."

Shea nodded slowly, letting me tow him away from the pond clearing.

We arrived at the farmhouse minutes later, and I finally let Shea's arm go, and turned to give him a smile. He happily returned the smile, and we both walked inside the house. I strolled over to the calendar hanging on the wall opposite us, Shea following in a matter of steps.

"Mm…" I muttered, tracing the date with my finger gently, "25th…"

I followed the column labelled Saturday till I reached the 25th.

"Aha!" I cried out, jabbing my finger at the correct box, "It's the Fireworks festival today!"

I sighed in relief, grinning to myself. But it quickly turned into a frown, "Ah crap. That means we missed it!" I whined.

Shea raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, "Fireworks are _pretty_."

Shea shook his head in disbelief, still not lowing his eyebrow.

"I need some _sleep_," I groaned, looking at a young brunette with bags under her eyes in the mirror, "My bags have got bags!"

Shea chuckled lightly, "Chelsea sleep now!"

I grinned at him, nodding hesitantly, "Mm, where are _you _going to sleep?" I asked.

"In bed?" Shea said puzzled, "Like yesterday."

"Uh, I rather you didn't," I said, shuffling uncomfortably, "You see, from where I live, different genders don't sleep in the same bed unless they are dating or _married_."

Shea's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and he stayed silent for a few minutes, staring blankly ahead.

He sighed gently, "Shea will have to go back to Wada's…"

"No, I-" I was stopped as Shea lifted his finger and pressed gently on my mouth; stopping any speech.

"It okay…" Shea sighed again, looking into my eyes, "I pack my things…"

He removed his soft, brown finger, relaxing it on my shoulder. His head moved forward, and he kissed me softly on the cheek. I could feel myself blushing furiously as he moved his head back, and removed his muscular hand off my shoulder. I stood rigid, speechless at his actions.

He turned to leave, walking slowly. "Shea, you can stay," I muttered, "I guess we'll just have to share that damn bed."

He spun his head back, a massive grin plastered on his face, "Shea can stay?"

I nodded, and he jumped back, thrusting himself on top of me, and toppling me onto the bed.

"Thank you!" He beamed.

"No problem…" I sighed.

_These days will be awfully overwhelming. I can just see it._

* * *

**Authors Note: **What do you think? Worthy of a long wait? I hope so. I loved writing the last bit, it's so cute. She's starting to get the hots for him, I think ;) It was kind of fun writing it, though it sucked with the writer's block. But I had an idea for the next chapter!! Oh and… pinch punch first of the month! :D

**Next Update: **Tomorrow (Hopefully!)


	12. Confusion

**Note: **This is a short chapter, I think it's the shortest I've ever done, I'm really sorry. It's because I had really bad writer's block today, and nothing came out right. Plus I've got pre-school stress, and it's just not happening. I loved writing the end though. And recently I've had this weird obsessive thing to write a lot of description on characters, just randomly.

**Additional: **No more everyday updates anymore guys. SCHOOOOOOOL'S HERE. I will try to get _some _updates up, but I can't promise. I love you guys :( … oh and please do my poll, I BEG YOU :) okay. Enjoy…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Dates

The days had really flown by, stealing away my precious time. These days had really been special, fun, and amazing to me.

Shea buzzed around the house, grabbing his only belongings, which, to be honest, really wasn't very much.

"Shea… do you want something to eat before you go?" I offered, "I've got plenty of food…"

Shea swivelled his head around, his mouth twitching into that loving smile, "Shea don't need food… Shea hunt."

He straightened his back, spinning the rest of his body round. Striding over to me in a few steps, he asked, "Can us go out for last time?"

My eyes fell to the floor, as I muttered, "Well, I uhm, have this farm and…"

Shea's hand met my chin, forcing me to look at him in those gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"Please?" he begged, giving me the puppy-eyes.

"Oh alright," I sighed, giving in, "Where to?"

Shea shrugged his shoulders, "Mountain?"

I hesitated, then nodded, "Yeah, okay. There shouldn't be anyone at the peak."

Shea gave me a mind-blowing smile, as he slipped his animal skin gloves on his large hands.

***

"Can we rest a bit?" I groaned, flopping onto a nearby boulder. I wiped away a sweat drop dripping from my forehead, adding a begging, "Please?"

I could hear a slight sigh from Shea, as he came to a stop and glanced at me over his shoulder. He noticed that I had sat down and rolled his eyes at me.

"You can't be tired," mumbled Shea, "We only start a while ago."

I gave him a scowl for exaggerating, "We've been trekking up this mountain for at least two hours, non-stop!"

Shea rolled his eyes again, but grinned at my attempt of a scowl, "Is Chelsea tired?"

I nodded weakly, patting the space next to me.

Shea chuckled, walking over. He swiftly spun round, kneeling down.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He turned his head over his shoulder, a smirk upon his face, "Climb on."

I gasped, shaking my head hastily, "No. No way."

Shea rolled his eyes, somewhat irritated.

He hopped on his feet with ease, scooping me in his arms. He held me tight to his chest, stopping me from struggling and wiggling.

"L-let me go!" I gasped, my eyes wide.

I grabbed his chest with my nails, clinging on for dear life, as Shea began to walk in a fast pace. He flinched as I scraped at his skin, but held firm.

"Let me down!" I yelled, an attempt of a scowl on my face.

He glanced down at me, an amused smile twitching on his mouth.

"Chelsea said she's tired, so Shea help!" he said.

"P-please?" I begged, trying a puppy-eye look.

Shea chuckled lightly, loosening his grip a bit, which only made me cling even tighter.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Chelsea, you wanted me to let go, I have!"

"Yeah, but not like that, I mean _put _me down, not _drop _me," I groaned.

"Shea would never _drop _you," Shea said, somewhat surprised I thought of such a thing, "Shea was trying to put you down!"

My mouth formed the shape of a perfect 'o', and loosened my grip around his chest.

"Thank you," sighed Shea, letting my feet touch the glorious ground that I'd been longing to touch for a few minutes…

I gave him a grateful smile, and turned my head to face ahead. I skipped ahead, noticing he'd already reached the top of the mountain. I had gone quite a distance when I realised that Shea wasn't with me.

I swung my head round, checking the mountain peek. I caught Shea standing at the entrance of the peek and sprinted right back to him. Plastered on his face was a blank look, with no expression. I waved a hand in front of his hand, trying to grab his attention.

"Hellooooo..?" I called.

When all I got for a response was a stare, I grabbed his tanned arm, towing him into the peek. Suddenly I heard Shea speak.

"I thought you said no people up here…" he mumbled.

"Huh? No, there isn't anyone here…" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes there is. Look over there," I turned my head to face him, he had his finger pointing to the right of the entrance, in the far corner. There was a red and white-checkered picnic mat, with a woven picnic box. Laying on the mat was a chocolate coloured guy, with flicky coffee curls, held back in a violet bandana. Around his neck was a white towel, and wore a purple jacket tied around his waist. Next to him was a young lady, she had sun-kissed blonde locks, falling to her waist, and she wore a long ivy dress, with frilly details. I indentified the two as Lanna and Denny, the one-hit wonder, and the fisherman. I met there wandering gaze, and I caught Lanna gasp as she saw my much surprised company. Denny's eyes were wide, but he waved for me to join them. I hesitated, thinking it over.

_They've seen Shea now, haven't they? Maybe they'll swear they never saw him._

I took small steps in their direction, grabbing Shea's arm on my way. He was standing stiff, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Come on," I whispered gently, "They won't hurt you."

He nodded once, and let me drag him away.

We had reached their picnic mat, and Denny was the first to speak.

"Who is he?" He waved a hand in the direction of Shea, and he raised his eyebrow.

Shea's eyes turned to Denny, a fierce glare on his face, probably ready to leap.

"Yeah, who is he?" Lanna chipped in.

I took a deep breath, "Promise not to tell anyone about him?" I asked.

Lanna and Denny turned their head to each other, and I could distinguish a small nod from them.

"Okay," they said in sync.

"Well, I think Shea ought to tell his story, since it's not mine to tell," I said, regretting what I said instantly, I was forcing the burden on _Shea._

I turned my head to Shea, and he nodded slightly before stepping forward.

"I Shea!" Shea declared, reaching for Denny's hand to shake, "Nice to meet you!"

Denny took Shea's hand hesitantly, over-whelmed by Shea's strength as he always tore Denny's arm off.

"I'm Denny," he said warily, rubbing his sore arm.

"I come from Jungle," Shea grinned, pointing over to the jungle, "I live there all my life!"

Lanna raised an eyebrow, "So you're a _jungle boy_?" she grinned.

Shea tilted his head slightly, looking at her puzzlingly, before nodding.

"So _that's _why you were waiting outside the jungle?" Lanna smirked, facing me.

"Uhm, no, yeah…" I sighed in defeat.

"I knew it!" Lanna said, grinning smugly, "I knew there was more going on! This'll make perfect gossip!"

Denny scowled at Lanna, somewhat irritated, "No it's not Lanna, we promised we wouldn't tell, so we _aren't _going to tell."

Lanna's eyes fell to floor, "Sorry…" she mumbled, disappointment in her voice.

Her head shot up almost straight away though, a grin plastered on her face, "You know, you guys are actually really cute together!"

I blushed, my eyes quickly avoiding the gaze of Lanna.

"Yeah…" Denny nodded in agreement, "They kinda do. Hey, Chels, are you two dating?"

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand, my cheeks flushing even redder.

_Dating? No way! Shea doesn't like me that way, actually neither do I!_

Shea twisted his head, puzzled. His expression showing complete confusion.

"What _dating?"_Shea asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lanna smirked, "Well, you date when you _really _like someone, or care for them a lot. It's basically a commitment," Lanna paused, "Me and Denny are _dating_."

"Oh," Shea said, thinking for a few minutes.

He turned his head to me, smiling.

"We date!" He declared, "I want to date Chelsea!"

I gasped, completely shocked by his words.

_He doesn't mean it, he doesn't mean it, he doesn't mean it. _I sung to myself, blocking everything else out. _But I want him to… why?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I loved writing this bit, it was amazing. I wanted to add a bit of the next chapter at the end of this, but it just didn't come out right, sorry. And don't even ask what's going to happen next chapter because I'm _not _telling you. Haha. Don't forget to do my poll, and I've got an idea for a massive love triangle. It'll be awesome. Taaaa!

**Next Update: **Probably not for a while, I have to settle into school first.


	13. Hear Me Out

Chapter 13: Hear Me Out

My jaw dropped open. "U-uhm… w-what do you mean?" I stuttered, my face probably red from embarrassment. He couldn't have meant what he said anyway, he'd never experienced anything that involved girls, he was bound to misunderstand… But the thing was, why was I so uncomfortable about it?

"I want to date Chelsea!" He cried out again, with that massive grin plastered on his face. At least he seemed to be enjoying himself, though I doubted I'd ever be able to look into his eyes again after this.

"B-but… you don't even know what that means…" I muttered quietly, looking at the happy couple watching us with amusement. Great—so everybody was enjoying this but me?

He pouted. "It means Shea likes you!" He told me, brown eyes meeting blue.

"It's more than that!" I snapped, all my emotions slowly building up. "You don't understand! It's… not like that… It's not so simple." I finished with a grimace, my eyes quickly falling to the ground.

I could see Shea's body straightening up, which meant whatever he was going to say, was going to be absolutely serious. "Then why won't Chelsea explain? Shea wants to understand."

"I… can't… I don't… know how." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I heard a sigh escape Lanna's lips. "I hate to break it to you, but you're never gonna get anywhere if you can't even tell eachother how you feel. So, just let me settle it now." She exclaimed exasperatedly, swinging her arms around. "First… Jungle Boy, do you ever feel weird when you see Chelsea, like your heart won't stop beating, and you can't breathe?"

Shea seemed amazed at Lanna's accuracy, since his eyes were widened. He hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yes… Shea feels strange."

The lips of the popstar idol lifted in a smirk of sorts, before she turned her heavy gaze towards me. I could feel the lump in my throat after hearing Shea's answer. He… he was in love with me!

"Chelsea, answer me honestly… do you feel like you could never live without him? How incomplete it would be if he wasn't there?" She questioned, those wide blue eyes making me shiver.

I bit my lip… "I…" I stammered, closing my eyes tightly. What _did _I feel? I wasn't sure I knew anymore.

I didn't realise I was running until I opened my eyes and everything I passed was a blur. I couldn't remember the last time I ran so fast, and yet I couldn't stop. It was strange… It was like I was feeling every emotion… yet feeling none at all.

Stupid emotions.

My legs stopped to a slow jog until I reached the Goddess' Pond, a place of real power. I wasn't sure whether I stopped because my legs could no longer run, or because what I really wanted was to be near the Goddess in my weak moment. I collapsed to the floor, in a bundle of sobbing.

Shea couldn't really feel that way. I wasn't ready to feel so much, I hadn't come to this island for love, I hadn't even wanted to come to this island to start with! I probably should've gotten a boat to my _real _destination, instead of staying… but Shea had made me stay, he'd been such a great friend. It was like I could finally be myself around someone.

I… took advantage of him.

"Chelsea! Chelsea! Where are you?" I heard people calling my name out from a distance, they were already searching. No doubt Lanna and Denny had panicked when I'd run off so suddenly. They were probably worried… I should have told them I was alright.

I wiped the tears from my eyes before I attempted to stand up. My limbs stilled ached from the run, but I put the little bit of energy I had. But it wasn't enough…

"Stop that." Said a voice from within the trees. My head snapped to the direction, trying not to look absolutely freaked out.

The shadow emerged into the light, the voice no other than Shea… His face was stern, not like usual, and his hair was tousled, with twigs and leaves tangled in it. There was a few scrapes and bruises on his legs and arms, but he reached me without much effort, plopping himself next to me. "Shea don't like seeing Chelsea cry… Please stop."

I let out a weak laugh, trying furiously to wipe away the tears, but with him here… they wouldn't stop. "I… I'm sorry, Shea."

Silence embraced the two of us, and he seemed to be taking a deep breathe, his chest was trembling… he was nervous. "Shea… Shea understands now. Shea understands what love is; Wada said it's very strong… and Wada right. Shea can't feel anything else now, Shea just feels his heart."

My eyes widened, the words finally coming from his mouth. "S-Shea… I…"

I hesitated, and I took a shaky breath, my eyes slowly closing. "…I love you."

There was a silence that floated between us, but it wasn't like a barrier, it was like it wanted to wash away all that had happened. "… Shea knows." He whispered into the air, and it felt like a feather tickling my ear.

… I loved it.

The next morning, when Alisa came to open the church doors, she hadn't expected to see two people curled around eachother just outside. Narrowing her eyes to get a clearer view, she noticed it was no other than the prestigious farmer with some sort of jungle boy. Deciding they looked quiet peaceful together, she slowly closed the doors again to leave them in their perfect slumber.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

GAH. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I know I've done two things that you're going to hate me for… 1) I haven't updated for a year. Yes! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it… 2) Yes, I hurried the story along a little quicker… I'm sorry, but I just couldn't see any potential for this story… so I opted for the easy option… I'm sorry about that too! Gah! But don't worry, I might be going through the other chapters and adding a little more detailing instead of rewriting them all from scratch (which has ended futile in MANY attempts, I have about 6 rewritten versions…) THANK YOU FOR BEING SO NICE AND ENCOURAGING… I LOVE YOU ALL. The end.


End file.
